The Right Touch
by sb4ever
Summary: Summary: What happens if you take the team and plunk them in an alternate universe where you have the same characters but in a different setting? Of course, it’s a romance with other ships abounding!
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Right Touch

Rating: K

Category: Romance

Disclaimers: Not mine but I do enjoy borrowing them on occasion.

Author's Note: You know the ship I'm partial to but there are other pairings, too. This was fun to write! Enjoy!

A/N2: Italicized words indicate sign language or words on the computer/Blackberry device.

Summary: What happens if you take the team and plunk them in an alternate universe where you have the same characters but in a different setting? Of course, it's a romance with other ships abounding!

----------

The Right Touch

Chapter 1

"I've done it again, Jack," lamented Bobby Manning as he plopped himself into a chair in his best friend's office.

"You stood Darcy up again?" Jack questioned as he looked up from his drawing table. "That's what? The second time in two months?"

"Third," groaned the tall Aussie. "She refused to open her door last night and she won't answer her phone."

"Serves you right. What happened this time?" Jack asked. He knew if he didn't listen, the telling of Bobby's latest romantic mishap would linger well into the day.

"Dan Peters phoned just as I ready to leave to meet Darcy for dinner," shared Bobby. "He wanted changes on his latest building. What could I do?"

Jack nodded sympathetically. One of R/M Designs' biggest customers, when Dan Peters wanted to discuss something, you listened. "Couldn't you have excused yourself for a minute to make that call to Darcy?"

Bobby threw him a look.

"All right, all right," said Jack. "I forgot for a moment who you were talking to." He looked at his friend. "Okay, what do you normally do when you get your girlfriend upset?"

"Flowers, candy, tickets to something special," listed Bobby. "An intimate dinner for two ala Bobby Manning and as a very last resort, jewelry."

"There you go," Jack snapped his fingers and pointed to Bobby. "Start with the flowers and work your way down your list. Something should work."

Bobby considered the idea. "Could work. I'll start with the flowers. Hasn't failed me yet."

"Tara told me of this new florist she knows about," said Jack. "Great arrangements." A corner of his mouth pulled up. "I think she was hinting it never hurts a marriage to surprise the wife with occasional flowers or something along those lines."

"What's the name?"

"The Right Touch. In fact, it's close by. Tara says the shop has a very good floral designer."

"Okay. I'll give them a call. Won't hurt." He stood up. "Thanks, mate. I knew I could count on you to give me good advice."

"Next time you have a falling out, Darcy might not take you back," warned Jack.

"Sure she will," declared Bobby confidently. "She knows I'm crazy about her."

"A woman's patience runs only so deep," Jack remarked. He returned to the plans on his table. "Now get out of here so I can get some work done.

His hand on the knob, Bobby turned, "Lunch?" he asked.

"Fine." Jack waved him off. "Go do something productive."

Bobby grinned. "I love you, too," he teased as he walked out the door. The magazine Jack threw hit the closed door behind him.

----------

The Right Touch

"I'll get it," called out a pretty blonde when the phone rang. A light on her computer/phone hook up flashed as the ringing continued. "Good morning," she answered. She spoke into a microphone. "The Right Touch. How may I help you?"

"_I was told you have the best arrangements in town_," the words flowed across the screen.

"That's what our customers tell us," she responded."

"_Well, in that case, I'd like to order a bouquet of flowers—a very special bouquet of flowers for a very special lady_."

"May I ask what's the occasion?"

"_It's the I'm-really-sorry-Can-you-forgive-me occasion_."

The woman smiled at the honest words. "Saying you're sorry with flowers is an excellent idea. Do you know what kind of flowers you'd like to have?"

"_Oh, I don't know. Something pretty?_"

"The Right Touch makes every attempt to make every arrangement visually appealing," she answered tongue-in-cheek. "Somehow the customers don't appreciate the ugly ones too much," she said with a smile. Somehow, through the tone of his words, she knew this customer would find the humor in her remark

"_Ha, ha. Very funny. I hope your flowers are better than your jokes."_

"Much better," she assured him. She was pleased she guessed right

"_Then I'll leave it to your discretion in spite of your terrible joke. How's that?_"

"We appreciate your confidence. You won't be sorry."

"_Oh, but I am sorry. That's why I have to send the flowers_."

She giggled. This customer certainly stood out from the rest with his quirky responses.

"I meant, she'll be so impressed she'll be calling you in no time to forgive you," she explained.

"_Exactly what I want._"

She asked a few more questions. "All right. One very special apology bouquet will be delivered to Ms. Darcy D'Angelo this afternoon. What would you like the card to say?"

There was no response for a moment. "Hello? Are you still there?"

"_Yeah. Just thinking. How about 'Darcy, I'm sorry. Will explain when I see you. Forgive me? You know I'm crazy about you. Love, Bobby._'"

"Sounds fine. How do you want to pay for this?"

"_Credit card_."

A few more questions and the order was completed. "Thank you, Mr. Manning."

"_If it works, I'll be sure to call back,_" he promised. "_Who shall I ask for?_"

"Sue."

"_Thank for your help, Sue_."

"Any time. And thank you for your business." She hung up.

Lucy glanced at her co-worker as she brought out an arrangement. "Who was that?" she asked curiously as she placed the flowers on the counter. She reached for the cellophane wrap and ribbon.

"New customer." Sue smiled. "Ordered an apology bouquet for his girlfriend. He must have made her pretty mad because it's going to be an expensive one," she observed.

"New customer? Sounded like you were talking to an old friend," remarked Lucy.

"Yeah, that's how it felt." Sue looked puzzled for a moment. She shrugged slightly. "Oh well, if this bouquet works, Mr. Manning may become a regular customer. That's always good for business."

----------


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Right Touch

Rating: K

Category: Romance

Disclaimers: Not mine but I do enjoy borrowing them on occasion.

Author's Note: Thanks for the feedback. This is something different than being on a case. And there really is a last chapter for F&L but it's being edited. Hang on, Colby!

A/N2: Italicized words indicate sign language or words on the computer/Blackberry device.

----------

Chapter 2

Early Evening

"Manning." Bobby answered his phone cradling the receiver on his shoulder as he worked on the latest revisions for the Peters' building in his office.

"Thank you for the flowers."

He immediately recognized his girlfriend's voice. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"I think I must be out of my mind but yes, I do forgive you—this time," Darcy answered. "However, I must warn you, Mr. Manning, one day your gifts of apology will not work. I'm getting tired of taking a backseat to your job."

"I'm sorry," he said contritely. "It's just that we're swamped at the firm."

"And the fact that you're one of the few unmarried members gets you assigned more projects than the married members of the firm," she pointed out.

It was an old argument. He could never make her see that everyone carried their fair share at the firm—married or not. So, she'd been hinting perhaps they should get married but he was comfortable with their relationship as it was. He had vague thoughts that maybe one day that would happen, but not now. He wasn't ready.

"How 'bout dinner?" he suggested to change the subject.

"I won't be free until after eight."

"Perfect," he said. "That'll give me time to finish up these changes. Shall we meet at the usual place?"

"Fine. See you at eight thirty." She hung up.

Bobby replaced the receiver with a smile. The flowers worked! He'd give the florist a call tomorrow to let her know. Cheerfully he went back to his drawing board looking forward to dinner with Darcy.

----------

Next day

R/M Designs

"It worked, Jack," said Bobby sticking his head in his friend's office. "Tell Tara thanks for the tip. Those flowers must have been fabulous."

"Great," smiled Jack. "Glad to hear everything worked out for you. I'll let Tara know."

"You do that," said Bobby. In a good mood, he jauntily strode to his office two doors down. As he hung his coat and jacket, he glanced at his wall clock. Eight thirty. The florist opened at nine. He'd call later to let that woman Sue know the flowers had the desired effect—he'd been forgiven. Her voice sounded warm and friendly and she sounded genuinely interested in finding out if the flowers would work their magic. In the meantime, the changes in the Peters' building still had to be completed. Dan Peters would be coming in later this afternoon to see if they were done.

He rolled up his sleeves and picked up a pencil when there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

Dimitrius Gans, the senior draftsman of the firm, walked in. "Saw you coming in," he said. "The boss man wanted me to check how the changes were coming along on the Peters' building," referring to Mark Roberts.

Bobby pointed to the section of the building in question. "Another two...three hours and I should be finished."

"Need any help?"

"Thanks, mate, but I've got it covered," assured Bobby.

"Well, I'm only a shout away if you run into any problems," Dimitrius smiled. "I'll check back in an hour or so to see how it's going."

Bobby focused on the area he had to change. In a few minutes he was totally engrossed in the work.

He loved designing things for as long as he could remember—houses, buildings, furniture—you name it, he'd have an idea for it. It was a highly competitive field but he'd been fortunate to wind up at one of the better firms in town. Originally an architectural firm, because of the requests of many of their clients, the partners had decided to branch out to designing furniture and such that would complement the interior of their structures. It had been a successful experiment.

A slight crick in his neck had Bobby stop and stretch his lanky frame. His eyes fell on the clock—ten forty! He eyed his plans and decided he was far enough along to take a short break. He was about to get a cup of coffee when he remembered his idea to call the florist to thank her for her efforts.

"The Right Touch," answered a different feminine voice. "How may I help you?"

He hesitated for a brief moment. "Is Sue there? May I speak to her?"

"Yes, she is," the voice replied. "Just a moment." Lucy covered the mouthpiece and waved to get the attention of her friend working in the back. When Sue didn't notice, Lucy called out, "Levi, get Sue." The golden retriever got up and laid a paw on his mistress' lap.

"What is it, Levi?" asked Sue looking down. Levi turned towards Lucy.

"_Phone call_," signed Lucy.

"_Okay_," Sue responded as she reached for the microphone. "_Got it._"

"Hello?"

"_Sue_?" appeared on her screen.

"Speaking."

"_It's Bobby Manning_."

"Bobby Manning?"

"_You know. Yesterday, you sent a bouquet of apology for me_."

"Oh, I remember," she said with a smile, "How did it go? Did the flowers work?"

"_Like magic_," was the prompt reply. "_We had a fabulous evening_."

"I told you we're good," she said confidently.

"_Yes, you are. From now on, you're the only florist I'll call_," he assured her.

"A faithful customer—that's what we like," the smile was apparent in her voice.

"_That's me—Old Faithful._ _I'll be calling soon. Thanks again_."

"Any time. Bye."

Lucy eyed her friend. "Who was that?"

"Remember I told you about the guy ordering an apology bouquet?"

Lucy nodded.

"That was him," Sue nodded in the direction of the computer. "Said the flowers worked and he'll be calling again soon. Just what we want—a repeat customer."

"A repeat customer that pays his bills," Lucy expounded.

"Right," agreed Sue. "What did Myles say when you went over the books with him?"

"Right now, we're barely breaking even but for a business that only opened six months ago, we're doing well," Lucy replied. "He did say our gross profits have been increasing at a steady rate so he thinks we'll actually be making money in another three to six months."

"That's great," remarked Sue. "We'll be a year ahead of schedule if that comes true."

The two women smiled at each other recalling the risk they took when they gave up their lucrative jobs to open the florist. With the financial and business savvy of Lucy's friend, Myles Leland, they were able to avoid many of the pitfalls new companies frequently fell into. It also helped that Myles' family operated one of the largest nursery businesses in the state. He'd gotten them the same prices that older, more established florists received.

"Just think, Sue," said Lucy excitedly, "we'll be able to hire people to help us in the shop besides Howie. We can actually take days off!"

"That would be wonderful," she sighed.

----------

"


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Right Touch

Rating: K

Category: Romance

Disclaimers: Not mine but I do enjoy borrowing them on occasion.

Author's Note: Thanks for the feedback. This is something different than being on a case. And there really is a last chapter for F&L but it's being edited. Hang on, Colby!

A/N2: Italicized words indicate sign language or words on the computer/Blackberry device.

The Right Touch

Chapter 3

----------

Five months later

"Our anniversary is next week Friday," announced Jack to Bobby and D over lunch. "It's our tenth."

"Ten years already?" asked Bobby in surprise. He'd been best man at Jack and Tara's wedding and was godfather to both their children.

"Yeah," remarked Jack, "Hard to believe, isn't it?"

"Donna and I have been married for sixteen," mentioned D. "I can't imagine my life without her." He turned to look at Bobby. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Bobby said pretending not to understand the question.

"You and Darcy," D clarified. "You've been together for over a year. Thinking of making it permanent?"

Bobby frowned. He'd asked himself the same question and came up with the same answer each time—he wasn't ready. "My love life is not up for discussion," he announced firmly.

"Since when?" commented Jack. "You're usually not so reticent to share the events in your life with your two best friends."

"How did we get from discussing tenth anniversary to my love life?" demanded Bobby. "Tara deserves better."

Jack and D shared a glance. They knew the subject of marriage had become an increasingly touchy one with Bobby. His relationship with Darcy had been the longest one the two men were aware of. He seemed to care for the gorgeous brunette and yet, he was reluctant to make the commitment a permanent one.

"Okay, I can take a hint as well as the next guy," placated Jack. "Back to Tara. What should I do?"

"Begin with flowers," suggested D. "Surprise her at work. Women like that cause all the co-workers ooh and ahh about what a nice husband she has."

"Call that florist I've been using," Bobby recommended. "Darcy's been very happy with the flowers I've sent so far. Ask for Sue."

Jack took out a pen and wrote on a napkin. "Flowers—Sue." He looked up. "I thought dinner for two at that new restaurant everybody's been talking about."

D shook his head. "Mistake. It's so busy you'll wait for months to get reservations. Go to some place familiar with good memories. That's more romantic."

Jack scribbled down, "Favorite restaurant. We're gonna need a babysitter."

"I'll baby sit, " volunteered Bobby. "I'll get Darcy to help."

"Shouldn't you call and ask her first?" asked Jack cautiously.

Bobby waved him off. "She'll be happy to help," he said confidently.

Jack looked dubiously at his friend. "If you say so." Then he frowned. "Do either of you know what's the gift for a tenth anniversary?"

"What gift?" asked a puzzled Bobby. "You're getting her flowers, dinner without the kids, what more could she want?"

"You know," reminded D "the twenty-fifth anniversary means silver, fiftieth is gold. But who the heck knows what's a tenth anniversary?"

The three men pondered the question as they finished their lunch.

"I'll call Sue," volunteered Bobby. "A florist should know that kind of stuff."

Bobby had taken to ordering flowers for Darcy every couple of weeks at ten forty on Tuesday—the same day and time as the first call. Each time he asked for Sue. After placing his order, he usually spent a few minutes chatting with her about anything and everything. She always made him smile by the time he hung up the phone, returning to his work with renewed zeal.

"Jewelry," said D suddenly. "You should mark this anniversary with some kind of jewelry. Women really love that."

"Jewelry," wrote down Jack. "This is getting to be expensive."

"I didn't say you had to buy an expensive piece of jewelry," clarified D. "Just that you should buy a piece of jewelry.""

"Okay, okay," said Jack. He carefully folded the napkin and put it in his pocket. He pointed to Bobby. "Don't forget about next week Friday now. I'm counting on you and so is Tara although she doesn't know it yet."

"Not to worry, mate," said Bobby as he firmly squeezed his friend's shoulder. "You can count on me."

---------

The Right Touch

"Bobby!" remarked a confused Sue Thomas as she saw his name scroll across the screen. "Is it ten forty? Something must be wrong with my clock?" She looked in concern at the clock on the wall.

"_No_," laughed the voice on the other end of the hook up. "_You're not losing your mind. It's one thirty. Besides, can't a guy just call a pretty girl to say hi?_

"I bet you say that to everyone you call," Sue said in amusement.

"_Nope. Only the women—only the pretty women with soft, soothing voices_

"All right, Bobby. Now I know you're up to something," she declared. "What is it?"

"_What makes you think I'm up to anything?" _he asked enjoying their repartee.

"Women's intuition," she quipped. "Plus the fact that you've been calling for the past few months—every Tuesday at ten forty and days in between."

"_What can I say? It breaks the drudgery of work."_

"Flatterer."

He laughed. _"Okay. It so happens I do have a question to ask that I think you may know the answer_."

"I'll try my best," she promised.

"_What do you give for a tenth wedding anniversary?"_

"Hmm," she said, "that's a tough one but you are a lucky man, Bobby Manning, because I do have that information at my fingertips." She reached for her calendar and flipped the pages to the back. She scanned down the page. "Tenth anniversary--aluminum."

"_Aluminum? Who decided these things? A roll of aluminum foil is a hell an anniversary gift!"_

"But if it's from the right man…," Sue grinned, as she left her sentence dangling. She looked forward to her brief conversations with this customer because he always made her laugh. "Any reason why you're asking?"

"_My best friend's tenth anniversary's coming up and he'd like to give his wife something special. But aluminum? That's a tough one."_

"It just so happens we have some aluminum vases just right for a single flower. Would your friend be interested in something like that?"

"_Sounds perfect. I'll tell him to give you a call."_

"What's his name?"

"_Jack…Jack Hudson."_

"I'll be waiting," she promised.

----------

Bobby popped in Jack's office. "Just got off the phone with Sue. She said tenth anniversary is aluminum."

Jack made a face. "Aluminum? How romantic is that?"

"She did mention they have aluminum vases perfect for a single flower," he shared. "That'll solve your aluminum problem."

"A single flower?" frowned Jack. "I think Tara's expecting something a little more elaborate."

"Talk to Sue," suggested Bobby. "She's always been spot on with her choices for the flowers I've been sending to Darcy. "

Jack considered his friend's recommendation. "Okay, I'll call her today."

"Good," Bobby said with a satisfied nod. "She's expecting your call."

As he turned to leave, Jack stopped him. "Are you sure you want to watch the kids next week Friday?" he asked dubiously. "It was a generous offer but I could call a sitter."

Bobby shook his head. "I'm sure. It'll be my present to the both of you." He grinned. "I'll expect the favor to be returned when I become an old married man like you and D."

"At the rate you're going, Josh and Megan will be able to baby sit your kids," snorted Jack.

"Can't hear you, Jack," waved off Bobby as he closed the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Right Touch

Rating: K

Category: Romance

Disclaimers: Not mine but I do enjoy borrowing them on occasion.

Author's Note: Some people have voices you like to listen to and I think Sue/Deanne has a soothing, pretty one. Wouldn't you be smitten if you were Bobby? Thanks for the feedback pryrmtns and Colby! Much appreciated!

A/N2: Italicized words indicate sign language or words on the computer/Blackberry device.

The Right Touch

Chapter 4

----------

5:10 pm

Friday

"I'm sorry, Bobby, but an emergency came up at the store and I can't go with you to the movies tonight," apologized Darcy. "I'm going to be spending what's left of this afternoon and evening trying to track down that shipment I need next week."

Bobby stared at the phone in dismay. He'd been counting on Darcy to help him watch the two Hudson children. He loved his godchildren but he didn't know if he was up to watching them by himself for a whole evening.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," she replied firmly. "That benefit gala is next week and I need those things now."

"Well," he said slowly, "if you do manage to find that lost shipment before the evening is over, will you call?"

"Sure," she said quickly. "I gotta go. My assistant is here. I'll make it up to you later," she promised. "Bye." And she hung up.

Slowly, Bobby replaced the phone in its cradle. How could finding a lost shipment of clothes and stuff be a real emergency? He just didn't understand. When he first broached her with his plan, she reluctantly agreed. She wasn't used to kids but she'd try, she said.

Well, he gave his word to Jack and Tara that he'd watch Josh and Megan and that's what he'd do. It shouldn't be too hard. Josh was eight and at six, Megan was pretty independent, too. They wouldn't need constant supervision. He would still take them to that movie and ice cream afterwards. Yeah, he could do this alone he convinced himself.

A knock at the door and this time, Jack stuck his head in. "I gotta tell you, Bobby," began Jack, "Tara is _so_ looking forward to tonight. The single flower was perfect. She thought that was more romantic than sending a whole bouquet. She said her co-workers were impressed I even remembered the tenth anniversary gift was supposed to be aluminum let alone found something that was halfway decent. I think we could be working on Hudson baby number 3 tonight!" smirked Jack.

Bobby hated to dampen his friend's enthusiasm for the evening but he didn't want it to be a surprise when he showed up by himself either. "Uh…Jack?"

"Yeah?" something about Bobby's tone of voice caught his attention.

"Darcy just called. She has an emergency at the store so she won't be able to make it tonight." At Jack's look of disappointment, Bobby hastily added him, "But I'm still planning to take the kids to the movies and ice cream. Don't worry."

Jack looked doubtfully at Bobby. He was great with the kids but a whole evening? "Are you sure?"

"No worries," Bobby said confidently, "we'll be fine. Josh and I are mates and little Megan adores her Uncle Bobby. We'll be fine."

"Okay," nodded Jack. "We'll only be a phone call away if you need us."

"I won't."

"Okay," Jack repeated. "We'll see you tonight at seven then."

"Right."

Jack tossed one more concerned glance in Bobby's direction before he closed the door. Bobby leaned back in his chair. He hoped he'd be able to pull it off.

----------

Hudson Home

"Uncle Bobby! Uncle Bobby!" welcomed the Hudson children joyfully.

A big grin adorned his face. "Hi, Sport," greeted Bobby as he tousled Josh's hair. He scooped up Megan into his arms and planted a big kiss on her cheek. "Hello, darlin'. You have a kiss for your Uncle Bobby?"

Megan hugged him fiercely around the neck and gave him a loud kiss. "Hello, Uncle Bobby!" she said gleefully.

"Are you guys ready to go to the movies?"

"Yes!"

"Well, give me a few minutes with your Dad here while he leaves me instructions and when we're ready to go, I'll give a shout. How does that sound?"

"Good because the show's almost over," agreed Josh. Megan nodded vigorously. The two scooted back to the family room.

Bobby turned to Jack. "Ready for the big night?"

"Sure am," he grinned. "We should be home by midnight." He handed Bobby a sheet of paper. "If there's any emergency, call. Here's the phone number of the doctor on the off chance my cell isn't working. And you have…. " Jack broke off his instructions when he realized Bobby was no longer paying any attention to him. His focus was on the stairs.

"Woo-hoo!" whistled Bobby as Tara made her entrance down the staircase. The dark blue dress complimented her fair complexion. "I think perhaps I should take you out to dinner tonight and let your husband watch the kids," he said admiringly.

"Compliments are always welcome," quipped Tara with a smile.

"No way I'm going to let another man take my beautiful wife anywhere," declared Jack elbowing Bobby to the side. "You look absolutely gorgeous," he said sincerely as he reached for her hand to kiss it.

"Thank you, gentlemen," said Tara in appreciation. "And thank you, Bobby, for these." She gently touched the dainty corsage she had pinned to her dress.

A quick call to Sue had produced the flowers on her shoulder. "My pleasure," he smiled. "A little gift for putting up with this guy for what must have been ten very long years."

Tara nudged Jack softly. "Oh, he isn't so bad when you get to know him. I've kind of gotten used to having him around."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "That's good to know."

Bobby rubbed his hands together. "Okay, kids, you better go if you're planning on making your reservation time. We need to be going ourselves for that movie." He kissed Tara on the cheek. "Happy Anniversary," he whispered.

"Thanks, you sweetie you." She looked into his eyes. "Jack told me about Darcy not being able to make it."

Bobby shrugged. "We'll be fine."

"But if you need us, call!" ordered Jack as he opened the door. "We're going!" he announced in the direction of the family room.

Running footsteps could be heard.

"Have a great time!" shouted Megan excitedly as she hugged her parents.

"Yeah, have a good time," Josh said more reservedly.

Tara kissed each one. "Be good and listen to Uncle Bobby," she ordered.

"We always do," Josh responded promptly.

"Have a nice time," he waved.

----------

Theatre

"I enjoyed that movie," said Sue as she and Lucy left the theatre. "The subtitles were a big help."

"I thought you'd like it," smiled Lucy. "It got great reviews."

Sue motioned towards the restrooms. "I'm going to the ladies' room before we head home."

"I'll watch Levi for you," offered Lucy. "We'll be waiting on the side."

Sue relinquished Levi's leash and headed for the women's restroom.

-----

"Uncle Bobby," Megan said urgently, "I have to go!"

Bobby looked around in the theatre lobby and spotted the women's restroom. There was a line. He couldn't take her in himself and he didn't feel comfortable taking her to the men's one.

"I told you you should've gone before we left home," said her brother.

"I didn't have to go before," she pointed out.

"Okay, that's enough, you two," admonished their uncle absent-mindedly while he tried to think of a solution. Maybe he'd ask one of the ladies to take Megan in. After all, he'd be waiting out here for her and there was only one entrance.

A pretty blonde was walking in their direction. He stepped forward to stop her. "Excuse me."

She looked up at him questioningly. "Yes?"

"My little girl has to go to the restroom," he began nodding towards Megan. "Would you mind taking her in with you? I'll be waiting right here."

She looked at his face and down at Megan. She smiled and held out her hand. "Sure."

It took a while before, Megan returned. "Here's your daughter—safe and sound," declared the woman with a smile. "Bye, Megan."

"Thanks. I really appreciate it," said Bobby sincerely. There was something about the woman's voice that sounded vaguely familiar but he couldn't place it.

She nodded and left to join her friend and dog. Three pairs of eyes followed the women out the door.

"She's nice," announced Megan. "She told me she's deaf so I need to make sure she's looking at me when I talk to her so she can read my lips. She has a hearing dog, too."

"What's a hearing dog?" asked Josh.

"He tells her when people are calling her." She looked up at her uncle. "Can we have ice cream now?"

He grinned. "Sure." As they headed towards the car, Bobby asked, "Did she tell you her name?"

"Sue."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Right Touch

Rating: K

Category: Romance

Disclaimers: Not mine but I do enjoy borrowing them on occasion

Chapter 5

----------

Friday night

It was ten thirty and way past the Hudson children's usual bedtime. Bobby carried a sleeping Megan into the house while Josh trudged beside him.

"I had a great… " His sentence was interrupted by a huge yawn. "…time," Josh finished. "That movie was cool."

"Good," smiled Bobby as they walked up the steps to the bedrooms. "I had a nice time, too." He stopped at the top. "Why don't you get ready for bed while I put your sister down?"

"Sure."

"And Josh, don't forget to brush your teeth," warned Bobby.

"I won't."

Bobby removed Megan's jacket and shoes and drew the covers over her. He smoothed back the hair from her face and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Good night, sweetheart," he said softly. Fast asleep, she just snuggled into her pillow.

Josh was climbing into bed when Bobby opened the door. He walked over to tuck his godson in.

"Uncle Bobby?" said the sleepy little boy

"Ummm?"

"I really did have a great time tonight. Thanks."

Bobby smiled. "Maybe we can do it again."

"Yeah, that'll be fun."

"Good night, mate."

"'Night," Josh murmured.

Bobby squeezed his shoulder and turned off the bedside lamp. Glancing one final time before closing the door, a gentle smile appeared on his face. Josh looked so angelic when asleep.

He popped into Megan's room for one last look before heading downstairs to the family room. Not in the mood to watch tv, he ran his finger over the Hudsons' cd collection. Something nice and mellow, he thought. Ah! Michael Buble. Just the ticket.

As the music played, Bobby prowled around the room picking up photos and staring at them as though he'd never seen them before. A laughing Tara with her arms around a beaming Jack's neck. a picture of the new parents with baby Josh, then with Megan, their wedding picture, and oh so many others. Tara liked to have memories of their life scattered around the house.

He took the latest family picture with him and sat by the lone lit lamp. Sitting on the grass, Jack had his chin resting on Tara's shoulder while the two children framed their parents. They looked…happy. Bobby wanted that one day but was Darcy was the right woman? Initially attracted to her looks, Bobby found her to be intelligent, witty and fun. He knew he wasn't the easiest person to get along with but she managed to put up with him and his crazy schedule. It was the longest relationship he'd had since the eighth grade when he was smitten by Deborah Sue MacCorriston.

He knew he eventually wanted to get married and have a family. Darcy had hinted that she was more than willing to marry him but the subject of children was never mentioned. Her career was very important to her. There would be no time for children for a long while if they got married and he wanted a family. His evening with Megan and Josh only confirmed it. Both children were well behaved and at an age where it was more a matter of supervision than anything else. The only moment that he felt he was beyond his depth was when Megan needed to go the ladies' room. But, he'd handled it appropriately, he thought. And it was funny that the woman's name was Sue—just like the florist.

Sue, he thought with a smile. It started with a phone call every Tuesday to either order flowers or just to chat. He'd come to look forward to those few minutes with that friendly voice. Then, one day he'd gotten stuck on a problem. While ordering some flowers for a friend with a new baby, he somehow found himself sharing his predicament with Sue. A few questions from that sympathetic voice and a possible solution came to him. Since then he'd taken to calling when faced with a blip in his plans. By the end of the conversation, he might not have an answer but he did come away in a better mood and in a better frame of mind to tackle the problem.

As he leaned back on the sofa, he tried to imagine the face that went with the voice. Her voice was warm and gentle with laughter quick to bubble to the surface. She had to be pretty with a voice like that. Pretty with sparkling dark eyes—light eyes? It didn't matter as long as they sparkled. Hair…hair…what color hair? Hair like spun gold or dark like deep rich chocolate? His thoughts were becoming ever more fanciful when he fell asleep.

----------

Saturday Morning

The smell of coffee tickled his nose. Bobby peeled open one eye, then the other. Groggily he sat up. He had fallen asleep at Jack's. He stretched to get the kinks out. He looked down at his stockinged feet—someone had taken off his shoes. He bent down to put them on and walked to the kitchen.

"You could've woken me up," remarked Bobby when he spotted Tara by the stove.

"You looked so peaceful we didn't have the heart to wake you up," she commented with a smile. "There's an extra toothbrush for you in the bathroom and a towel if you want to take a shower though I don't think anything of Jack's will fit you," she said apologetically. "You're just too darn tall for your own good."

"Complain to my parents," he grinned. "I'll take a shower at home," he decided, "but I will take up your offer of that toothbrush. Be back in a mo."

By the time Bobby came back, Jack was placing a plate of toast on the table alongside the bacon.

"Morning, Bobby," he greeted. "Orange juice? Coffee?"

"Coffee." Jack poured a cup for him.

"How do you want your eggs?" asked Tara, as she put scrambled eggs in front of Jack.

"Over easy."

"Coming right up."

Jack slid the paper towards him. "The kids must have run you ragged last night, You didn't even move when I took off your shoes."

Bobby shook his head. "Megan and Josh were wonderful. We had a great time at the movie and a great time at the ice cream place. We had fun." He glanced at Tara and Jack. "How was your anniversary celebration?"

"Fabulous," declared Tara as she smiled at Jack. "Dinner was wonderful. Then we went dancing. I haven't danced with Jack in I don't know how long. A very romantic evening."

"So I take it it was a fabulous evening for everyone," stated Bobby with a grin.

"Yeah," agreed Jack with a smirk. "And we owe it all to you for babysitting."

"Any time you want to baby sit again, just let us know," put in Tara. "We'd be more than happy to supply the kids."

"Deal."

"Anything interesting happened when you were out with the kids?" Jack asked.

"Not really," replied Bobby. "We did have one minor problem." At the mother's questioning look, he continued, "Megan wanted to use the bathroom at the theatre and there was a line so I asked this woman if she'd take her in," he explained looking at Tara. "I kept my eye on the door the whole time," he added to reassure her.

Tara's fork paused in mid-air. "I didn't think about that when you said you were taking the kids to the movies." She thought a moment. "I guess it was all right. I wouldn't want you taking her to the men's room."

"She looked nice," remarked Bobby. "Pretty, too."

"Who?" asked Jack.

"The woman that took Megan to the ladies' room. She told Megan she's deaf and has a hearing dog. Have you ever heard of that?"

"Oh sure," nodded Tara. As a part-time physical therapist, she was familiar with the term. "It's a dog that literally helps a deaf person hear—like the phone is ringing, or someone is calling or knocking at the door. Things like that."

"I never knew that," commented Bobby. "You are a wealth of knowledge, Mrs. Hudson."

"Why thank you, Mr. Manning," she smiled. "Always glad to share what I know."

Bobby glanced at his watch. "I better go. I have a few errands to run today and I think I'll call Darcy to see how the hunt for the missing shipment is going." He leaned down to kiss Tara. "Thanks for breakfast."

"Any time," she smiled. "And thanks again for last night."

"Yeah," echoed Jack. "We really appreciated it."

"Happy to do it," remarked Bobby. "No, sit," he ordered when Jack moved to walk him to the door. "I can let myself out. See you on Monday."

Bobby grabbed his jacket from the sofa and headed towards the front door. As he neared the staircase, he noticed a tousled-headed Megan sitting on the bottom step, leaning against the bannister.

"Good morning, darlin'," he smiled as he dropped to her eye level. "Had a good sleep?"

"Yes," she smiled sweetly. "I had a nice time last night, Uncle Bobby. Thank you."

He felt his heart melt. He planted a kiss on her forehead. "I did, too," he said softly.

"Are you coming back soon?"

"I'll try," he promised.

"Good."

"I thought I heard voices," commented Jack. "Come here, sweetheart." He held his arms open for his daughter. "Good morning," he said as he kissed her.

"Morning, Daddy." She laid her head on his shoulder. "Remember your promise, Uncle Bobby."

"I will. Say good-bye to your brother for me," said Bobby his hand on the door.

"Bye."


	6. Chapter 6

The Right Touch

Chapter 6

Saturday

After a shower and a shave, Bobby decided to give Darcy a call. He glanced at the clock—nine-thirty. He punched in her number and waited. One ring, two rings, three rings, four rings. One more and the answering machine would come on. He was just about to hang up when an anguished, "Arrggghhh!" was heard.

"Darcy? Is that you?" asked an alarmed Bobby sitting straight up. "What's the matter? Are you all right?"

"I tracked down the missing shipment but now...but now...the florist cancelled on me!" she wailed.

"Calm down, Darce," he tried to soothe her. "_Why _is the florist canceling on you?"

"There was a fire—nothing major but it's going to take a few days to get everything back to the way it was but in the meantime, they'll be too busy cleaning up the place to work on the gala!" The stress she was feeling was evident in her voice.

"There must be other florists you can call," he suggested.

"Not like this one!" she protested. "He's really talented and unique."

The words talented and unique rang a bell in Bobby's mind. "Talented and unique, huh?" he repeated slowly. "This is only a recommendation but you know that florist I've been using? The Right Touch? Why don't you give them a call? You've been telling me you like the flowers I've been sending you."

There was silence at the other end while Darcy ran through the possibility in her mind.

"Darcy? Are you still there?"

"Just thinking," she replied. "Do you think they'll do it on such short notice?"

"I don't know but it won't hurt to ask," he said firmly. "Here—I'll give you the name and number to call. Ready? The number is 555-1514 and ask for Sue. She's the designer. The shop should be open by now."

"Thanks, Bobby," said Darcy in a small voice. "Sorry I went ballistic for a moment."

"Don't worry about it," he assured her. "I just hope she's able to help you."

"I'll let you know how it goes," she promised. "Thanks again."

----------

The Right Touch

Back room

"That really was a good movie last night," Sue commented about _The House of Flying Daggers_. "And I'm not just talking about the sub-titles. I wonder how the actors did all those leaps and things?"

"Harnesses and wires, I read," replied Lucy. "That was cute of that father to ask you to take his little girl to the powder room. I know some places have a designated Family Restroom to avert that problem but I guess that movieplex didn't."

"She was cute," Sue remarked.

"And the dad wasn't so bad looking either," declared Lucy.

"Now that you mention it--yeah," Sue agreed.

Lucy looked at the arrangement she'd just finished. "I wonder where Howie is. We have deliveries to make."

"He went to the dentist, remember?" Sue reminded her. "He said he'd be in by ten."

"Oh yeah," said Lucy, "I forgot. I swear, there are some days if my head wasn't glued on, I'd forget it."

The bell over the door rang. "Good morning, ladies!" greeted a cheerful voice. "Where is everyone?"

Lucy leaned back to catch a glimpse of the front door. "We're back here, Myles," she called out. She turned to Sue. "It's Myles," she announced.

"A perfectly good greeting wasted on an empty room," remarked Myles as he came to the back. He deposited a kiss on the top of Lucy's head. "Here, I brought a gift—doughnuts."

"Just for that, I'll marry you, Myles, even though someone else won't," declared Sue as she reached for a glazed pastry.

It was an ongoing argument between Lucy and her. Myles wanted to get married but Lucy wanted to wait until the business was more established. Right now, she declared, she didn't have enough time or energy for herself. How could she manage a husband as well? And she refused to have Sue take over even more responsibilities although she offered. It wouldn't be fair since they were partners. After much arguing, Myles solved the problem—he and Lucy would be married in two years he said, if not sooner. By then, the florist would either be flourishing or closed. Lucy had agreed.

"Who says I won't marry him?" asked Lucy with a frown. "I am. Eighteen months to go."

"Although I'm flattered to have two women fighting over me," he smirked, "I regret to inform you, Sue, my heart belongs to Lucy." He threw his arm around his girlfriend.

"I understand, Myles," Sue assured him. "Even though it'll be difficult, I'll manage to survive the heartbreak."

The phone rang. "I'll get it," offered Sue noticing the light on her computer. "Good morning. The Right Touch. How may I help you?"

"_May I speak with Sue?_" asked a woman's voice.

"Speaking."

"_My name is Darcy D'Angelo_," she began. "_Bobby Manning said you might be able to help me."_

Sue looked puzzled. This was Bobby's girlfriend. "I'll certainly try."

"_I'm in charge of organizing the annual Heart Fund Benefit Gala_," Sue's eyes widened at the words. It was the biggest charity fund-raiser in the spring. "_And my florist had to cancel at this late date. I know this is short notice, but, do you think you could step in?_"

Sue urgently waved to Lucy to come over. Curious, Lucy and Myles peeked over her shoulder. They stared at each other when they read the words. Lucy could barely contain herself. If their shop could provide the flowers for the show, the potential customer pool would be enormous.

"If you could let me know the kinds of flowers you're thinking of and the quantities you need, I believe my partner and I could give you a realistic answer," Sue answered cautiously.

"_Fine._" An appointment was quickly made for Ms. D'Angelo to come down to the shop within the hour with her requirements. After thanking her, Sue hung up. Her eyes were huge.

"You know what this means, don't you, if we can get this job?" she asked.

"The orders will come pouring in!" squealed Lucy. "We'll be financially set sooner than later and that means we can get married sooner!" She hugged Myles.

"Much as I appreciate your enthusiasm on our behalf," stated Myles, "don't you think you should hear Ms. D'Angelo's proposal first? May I point out you still want to make money, not lose it."

"You're right," agreed a decidedly less enthused Lucy.

"Aren't I always?"

The two women looked at him.

"Okay, okay. There was that one time last summer. We shouldn't have gone to that Mexican place for dinner."

"Well," said Sue thoughtfully getting back to the phone call, "we want her business." She looked at Myles. "What do you suggest?"

"It's been advertised the theme of the gala this year is 'Joy'," remarked Myles. "Start from there."

----------

"If you've seen any of the advertisements, you'd know the theme of the benefit gala is 'Joy'," began Darcy. "I have some ideas of the kinds of flowers I'd like to see but I'm completely open to suggestions."

Sue took a deep breath as she glanced at Lucy and Myles. "Since we're aware of the theme, we drew up some possible designs and the flowers that could be used." She handed a few sheets and a photo album to Darcy. "We have photographs of our past creations so they could be used to generate some ideas, too. Why don't you go into the office, look them over and let us know what you decide."

"Fine," replied Darcy as took the things from Sue and entered the tiny office.

Sue, Lucy, and Myles looked at each other and as one, headed towards the front counter.

"She's gorgeous," admired Sue. "No wonder Bobby's crazy about her."

"She doesn't look like she has much of a sense of humor though," commented Lucy thinking back to the smiles and laughter that usually accompanied Sue's conversations with Bobby.

"She's probably like this only at work," declared Sue. "I can't imagine Bobby being attracted to someone without a sense of humor."

"How can you say that?" asked an incredulous Lucy. "You haven't even met the guy. You've only talked to him on the phone."

Myles looked puzzled. "What are you girls talking about? Who's Bobby?"

"Bobby Manning, Darcy D'Angelo's boyfriend," answered Lucy. "Ever since his first order, he's been ordering flowers for her every two weeks like clockwork. And in between, he calls Sue just to talk. It's been what? Five? Six months now"

"It's building customer relations," Sue defended herself. "Besides, it's only for a few minutes and he tickles my funny bone."

"Well, you must have made an impression if he recommended The Right Touch to her," commented Myles jerking his head in the direction of the office.

The bell tinkled. "Hey, what's with the group meeting?" asked Howie Fine, their delivery person. "Why wasn't I kept in the loop?"

"There is no meeting. We're just discussing a potential customer," explained Sue.

"Oh yeah? Is said potential customer here?" Howie craned his neck to see if he could catch a glimpse of the customer. "Who?"

"Darcy D'Angelo," answered Lucy. "She's in charge of putting together the annual Heart Fund event."

Howie looked suitably impressed. "Oh, wow! That's the fabulous fund-raiser for the elite, is it not?" He leaned forward. "I have it on good authority lots of flowers are used at that shindig."

"We know," replied Myles patiently. "That's why Lucy and Sue would like Ms. D'Angelo to like their work and hire The Right Touch to do the flowers."

"Wow," repeated Howie. He became excited. "Hey—I think she's coming!"

The trio turned to look. Darcy had a smile on her face.

"Bobby was right," she declared. "You do have 'the right touch' with flowers. I'm willing to hire you if you're willing to do it." She looked at them expectantly.

Lucy and Sue looked at each other then turned back to Darcy. "Let's talk."

----------


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Right Touch

Rating: K

Category: Romance

Disclaimers: These guys aren't mine but I love 'em.

Author's Note: Don't forget! Italics indicate signing or use of the Blackberry/computer. And thanks for the feedback.

----------

The Right Touch

Chapter 7

Early Saturday night

"You were right," Darcy told Bobby over the phone. "She's very talented. I just hope they can handle the order. It's only the two of them and the delivery person."

"I'm sure Sue wouldn't have taken on the order if she didn't think she could handle it," Bobby assured her.

There was a pause. "Um...I thought you said you've never met?"

"We haven't," he answered matter-of-factly. "Just a bit of chit chat on the phone."

"Then how would...?" she stopped. "Never mind."

"How 'bout getting a bite to eat?" suggested Bobby.

"I'd love to but I'm swamped," she said regretfully. "It seems this is the event where everything that could go wrong is going wrong. I have to put on my 'Little Miss Fix-it' hat and solve another problem. Maybe we could meet for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Sounds good," he agreed half-heartedly. "Call me."

"Bye—and thanks again for the suggestion. You saved my sanity."

Bobby hung up. Well, if Darcy was busy, he might as well do some work, too. He'd been putting aside some things to be with her but maybe this would be a good time to catch up.

He reached for his briefcase and searched inside for the project he was wanted to work on. Rifling through the papers once, then twice, he couldn't find it. Drat! The papers must still be at the office. He glanced at his watch. A security guard would still be downstairs to let him in. He could run up to the office, get the papers and work on the project tonight. He grabbed his jacket and keys and left.

-----

The Right Touch

Sue stretched. She'd chased Lucy and Myles out to have dinner telling them she could work much better without the two of them hovering over her. She promised she wouldn't stay late.

"Well, Levi," Sue said, "this is our big break. A lot of important people will be there at the gala. It could mean a lot of new customers. We make a lot of money so Myles and Lucy get married sooner than later. Does that sound like a plan?"

He barked once.

"Thanks. I knew you'd like it," she smiled.

She gathered her drawings and placed them neatly in a folder. She would look them over when she got home and show them to Lucy and Myles when they returned from dinner. She looked around the shop to make sure she had everything when Levi started to paw her.

"What's up, boy?" she asked.

He barked again then looked in the direction of the front window. Sue's eyes followed. There was a man peering in.

----------

Bobby parked on the street instead of his usual stall in the garage since he intended to only take a few minutes. As he got out, for the first time he noticed the sign 'The Right Touch' a couple of windows down. Smiling, he thought of his conversations with Sue and decided to take a look at the shop.

As he approached, he noticed a light was on. Peering in, he thought he spotted a figure in the back. He didn't know what prompted him to do it, but he knocked on the glass to get the person's attention.

He heard a dog bark. He knocked again. The bark was louder and the figure paused in the doorway. He waved. The figure flipped on the front light and approached the front door. It was the blonde from the theatre. Sue.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed," she said through the closed door.

"Sue?" he said loudly to be heard through the glass. Was this Sue? He was surprised at the excitement he felt at the thought of finally meeting his favorite florist. He wondered if she would be as warm and friendly as her voice. "Are you Sue?"

She stopped and looked at him in puzzlement. "Yes, but... "

"It's me, Bobby...Bobby Manning."

She looked taken aback momentarily then unlocked the door. "Bobby? But you're...you're the man from the theatre with the little girl," she recalled.

"My niece," he explained. He stared at her for a moment "Every bit as lovely as I'd imagined," he said in a satisfied voice.

She blushed slightly under his appreciative look. "Um...this is my hearing dog, Levi."

He looked down at Levi. "Hello, Levi. Nice to meet you, too." He looked back up to Sue. "Megan mentioned you mentioned you're deaf. How...?"

"I read lips."

"Well, I can't tell you how glad I am we've finally met. I'd love to chat with you longer than a few minutes. What say we go somewhere for coffee, a bite to eat and some conversation? Not necessarily in that order," he suggested. "That is, if you're not busy."

"As a matter of fact, I am busy," she said holding up a folder. "And it's your fault."

He had a questioning look on his face. "Your girlfriend is hiring us to provide the floral arrangements for the Heart Fund benefit gala. We need to come up some designs," she explained.

"But you still have to eat," he pointed out. "Have you had dinner yet?"

She shook her head. "Tell you what," he proposed. "You can run some ideas past me while we eat. How's that?"

"What do you know about floral design?"

"Not a thing," he said cheerfully, "but I know what I like. You'll be getting the opinion of John Q, Public when you ask me."

She looked at him thoughtfully as she considered his offer. "You know, my mother always told me not to talk to strangers."

He dismissed her concern. "We're not strangers. We're friends. We've been talking to each other for months."

"But you could be a wolf in sheep's clothing," she teased.

He looked down the street and spotted a favorite eatery still open. "We'll have dinner at Ernie's. Close by in familiar surroundings and if I decide to reveal my true colors to you, Ernie himself will rescue you. How does that strike you?"

She gazed at him a moment before smiling. "I accept."

"Good." Bobby gestured towards Levi. "What about Levi here? Is there anything for him to eat at Ernie's?"

"He's eaten already," she said. "Unlike me, Levi eats on schedule."

"That's good," he nodded. "Shall we?" He offered his arm.

"Let's," she agreed as she slipped her arm through his.

----------

Ernie's

The spark of friendship the pair enjoyed over the phone only grew during their first face-to-face encounter. Teasing and laughter were generously sprinkled throughout their dinner conversation.

As they drank their coffee, Sue grew serious. "I really do want to thank you for recommending our shop to Miss D'Angelo. You can't buy the kind of advertising something like the Heart Gala will bring us—that is, if we're good."

"You'll be the talk of the event," he said firmly.

"I hope it's because the attendees admire our flowers."

"Of course! Is there any doubt? Your phone will be ringing off the hook the day after."

"How can you be so sure?"

"It was your flowers that persuaded Darcy to forgive me—remember?" He gazed at her with a smile in his eyes. "I do."

Sue looked into his blue-grey eyes and felt a definite connection. Bobby was far more charming and attractive than she had imagined. There was something very appealing about his personality. She had to remind herself he had a girlfriend...a very pretty girlfriend.

It was as though they'd known each other for years instead of a few months. Bobby was pleased that the friendliness he detected over the phone was genuine. Sue was a very satisfying person to be with. He was thoroughly enjoying himself.

Hearing a buzzing sound, Bobby's hand automatically went to his cell phone. No, that wasn't his signal. Then he saw Levi put his paw on Sue's lap.

"What's up, fella?" she asked.

Bobby leaned over to tap her hand. "I think it's your phone."

"Oh, thanks." She reached into her purse and pulled out her Blackberry. She read the name. "Hello, Lucy."

"_Where are you?_" scrolled across the screen. "_It's nearly ten and when you weren't here when we got home we got worried something happened to you! Myles is ready to call the FBI._"

Sue looked stricken. "I'm so sorry," she apologized. "I ran into a friend," she explained looking at Bobby. "We had dinner and I guess we lost track of the time. I'm sorry to have worried you," she apologized. "Tell Myles I'm sorry, too."

"_Well, as long as you're okay_."

"I'm fine," she assured Lucy. "I'll be home soon."

She closed her phone. "I had no idea it was so late. I'm sorry to have kept you so long," she apologized. She returned her Blackberry into her purse and took out her wallet. "Let me pay for dinner," she said.

"No," said Bobby putting his hand over hers to stop her. "I invited you so it's my treat."

"But I want to thank you for helping my partner and me," she protested.

"No," he said decisively. "My treat. If you really want to thank me, do a smashing job at that gala and take me out to dinner after. And I promise you, you won't get off so cheaply," he grinned.

Sue eyed his attractive face. She noticed his dimples. Stay focused, she told herself.

"Well?" he asked.

"It's a deal."

----------

"I can't tell you how much I enjoyed this evening," commented Bobby as he walked Sue to her car behind the shop.

"I did, too," she smiled. "I'm glad to know you have a sense of humor in person."

He stopped to stare at her. "What does that mean?"

"Well," she began to explain, "some people are more comfortable talking over the phone so they're relaxed and funny over the phone but when they're face to face with you, they get so tense they..." she stopped when she noticed the confused look on his face. "None of this makes sense to you, does it? You don't get tense?"

"Not over talking." They stopped by her car.

"Thanks again for everything," smiled Sue. "I'm glad we got a chance to finally meet. Now I can imagine a face to go with the voice when you call on Tuesday."

"Now that I know what your face looks like, perhaps I'll call more often," he teased.

"At ten forty?" she quipped.

"You got it." They smiled at their little joke. As she opened the door to let Levi in, Bobby looked at her. "I was serious when I said I'd be happy to help you with your designs. I may not be able to tell you one flower from another but I can give you my honest opinion, for what it's worth."

"I think," she said slowly, "your opinion would be valuable. If you'd like, why don't you come over tomorrow? I'll make you breakfast and you can take a look at some of the sketches."

"I can't," he said regretfully. "I'm supposed to have breakfast with Darcy. Maybe later?"

"Sure. That'll work." She took out a small notepad from her bag and scribbled something on it. "Here's my phone number and address. Call me if you can make it."

"Great," he smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow." He waved as she drove off. Smiling, he headed back to his own car. It turned out to be a good evening after all.

----------


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Right Touch

Rating: K

Category: Romance

Disclaimers: These guys aren't mine but I love 'em.

Author's Note: Enjoying the feedback, people. Thanks much!

----------

The RightTouch

Chapter 8

Late Saturday night

"I'm home," Sue announced as she took off her jacket. "Sorry I got you worried. We lost track of time."

Comfortably snuggled on the sofa, Lucy and Myles had turned as one. "It's okay," replied Lucy, "as long as you're fine."

"Dinner must've been good if you forgot the time," Myles commented.

A smile appeared on Sue's face. "It was—very good," she agreed.

Lucy noted the change in her friend's expression with interest. Who was the dinner companion?

"Anyone we know?" she asked casually trying to get a name.

"Are you checking up on her?" Myles asked in mock surprise. "I think she's old enough to date without your permission."

Lucy turned to him. "I know that. I was just being polite and asking how her evening went like any friend would."

Sue bit her lip to keep from smiling. She was familiar with Lucy's idea of polite curiosity—a police interrogation would probably be less probing.

"Oh, I see." His expression spoke volumes. He, too, was familiar with his girlfriend's inquisitiveness. "I can just imagine when our children start going out—their prospective dates will have to go through background checks by their mother."

Lucy frowned at him. "What's wrong with being interested?" she demanded.

Myles leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Nothing, my dear. I love you just the way you are." He was rewarded with a smile.

"It wasn't a date," Sue corrected. She tilted her head in thought. "Although he did pay even though I insisted I should."

"I knew it! There's a guy involved," Lucy said triumphantly. "Okay, now you've got me really curious. What's his name and why did you want to pay?"

"It was Bobby," answered Sue. She mentally prepared herself for the deluge of questions she knew that would follow her simple statement.

Lucy did not disappoint. "Bobby as in the Bobby who calls at ten forty Bobby?" she asked in surprise. "Bobby whose girlfriend just hired us to provide the flowers at the biggest charity event of the season? Bobby who we've never met? Bobby..."

"I think you clarified which Bobby," interrupted Myles. "Now give the woman a chance to answer."

Sue's eyes opened wide. "Yeah, that Bobby."

"How...?" asked a practically speechless Lucy.

"He said he went to his office to get something, saw the light on in the shop and went to check it out. He must have seen me and knocked on the window because he got Levi's attention. Before you know it, we were sitting in Ernie's having dinner." Sue looked a little surprised herself at what happened.

"Okay," said Lucy absorbing the information. "Is he as nice as you thought he'd be in person as he is on the phone?"

"Even nicer," Sue smiled as she thought of their dinner conversation. "We had a nice time." Unconsciously, she sighed. It had been a most enjoyable and thoroughly unexpected evening. "I'm going to bed. We've got a lot of work to do tomorrow. Good night." She signaled to Levi to follow and closed her bedroom door.

Lucy turned to Myles. "Was it my imagination or did she look like she had a good time...a very good time?"

"She had a very good time," agreed Myles. "And so?"

"And so, this guy already has a girlfriend. Why'd he take Sue out to dinner?"

Myles grimaced. "I don't know if eating at Ernie's qualifies as going out to dinner," he remarked thinking of the busy deli. "Besides, it's none of our business. Sue's a big girl and she can choose who she wants to go out with."

"I guess you're right," Lucy admitted reluctantly as she snuggled back into Myles' arms. After a few seconds she commented, "He probably wanted to see if he could finally match the face to the voice."

"You're probably right," agreed Myles soothingly.

"But he didn't have to take her to dinner," she brought up.

"No, but maybe he was hungry and didn't want to eat alone," he suggested. "His girlfriend must be extremely busy attending to all the last minute details that go with this extravaganza next week Saturday."

"You're probably right again," agreed Lucy with a smile as she looked at Myles. "Have I ever told you what a smart guy you are?"

"I know I am," he said smugly. She glared at him. "I'm marrying you, aren't I?"

Her expression softened as she raised her hand to caress his cheek. "Yes, you are—in seventeen months and twenty days."

"I can't wait," he said as he leaned forward to kiss her.

----------

Restaurant

"Hello, stranger," Bobby greeted Darcy as he stood up to pull out her chair. He dropped a light kiss on her lips.

"I know and I'm sorry," she said apologetically. "It's one crisis after another for this benefit. I just can't believe it. Thank God, I have Nicky," she commented gratefully about her assistant. "I don't know what I'd do without him."

Bobby understood. Nicky was the perfect foil for Darcy. He deftly handled whatever his boss threw at him and was able to calm her when things looked overwhelming. They made a good team.

"Maybe a bonus and a couple of days off?" suggested Bobby.

"Good idea," nodded Darcy. "We both need one. He deserves it and so do I."

The waitress arrived pen poised to take their order. "Ready?" she asked. Quickly, their order was taken and once again they were left alone.

"I have an idea," began Darcy.

Bobby looked at her in interest.

"Why don't we go somewhere for a couple of days?" she suggested with an appealing smile. "I've missed you."

He regretfully shook his head. "Much as I'd love to, I can't. I have a project due."

"Oh well," she sighed, "at least I tried."

"I'm sorry, Darce," he apologized. "How 'bout as soon as the project's done?"

"I have to check my calendar," she said. "I'll cross my fingers."

He smiled. "How did your meeting with the sponsor go?"

"Sponsors," she said with a sigh. "They can drive you to an early grave."

"How so?"

"The sponsor...well, actually the sponsor's wife wanted to change the color scheme of the gala to honor her mother who recently passed away of heart disease," explained Darcy. "It's a terribly sweet gesture, but not at this late date. Everything's been co-ordinated and ordered. She was disappointed but as a concession, I did agree to use certain flowers in the table arrangements which reminds me, I need to call Sue to let her know."

"Sooner would be better than later," he commented. "She's working on the designs this morning." He leaned back as their orders were placed in front of them.

Nodding her thanks, Darcy picked up her fork. "She is?" she asked slowly. "And you know this because..."

"We had dinner last night." Unconsciously, Bobby smiled as he remembered last evening. He had had a good time.

Darcy saw the smile and her lips tightened slightly. "I thought you said you never met her."

"Oh, I hadn't...until last night." At her questioning look, he explained, "Since I had an unexpected free evening," referring to their cancelled date, "I went to the office to get a folder and ran into her as she was coming out of the shop. I introduced myself... she introduced herself and Levi and before we knew it, we were having dinner," he said echoing Sue's words.

"Levi? Her boyfriend?"

"Her hearing dog."

"Oh," she responded a trifle disappointedly. " I saw a dog at the florist but I didn't know that was hers."

There were a few minutes of silence as they ate their breakfast. Bobby heartily tucked into his while Darcy took small bites. She cast quick glances at him.

"She's pretty, isn't she?" she asked breaking the silence.

"That she is," he agreed. "And very easy to talk to. I don't know when was the last time I enjoyed a conversation so much—present company excluded, of course." He flashed a smile at her.

"Of course." She returned his smile.

---------


	9. Chapter 9

8

Title: The Right Touch

Rating: K

Category: Romance

Disclaimers: These guys aren't mine but I love 'em.

Author's Note: The romance continues.

----------

The Right Touch

Chapter 9

Early Sunday afternoon

Sue and Myles were alone. The three of them had been busy brainstorming flowers, fauna and ideas for the Saturday benefit. When Levi had indicated he needed to go out, Lucy had offered to take him.

"I could use the exercise," she had declared. "I need the exercise."

Gratefully Sue had accepted her offer. Ideas were brimming in her mind and she didn't want to be interrupted.

"Doorbell," announced Myles as he scribbled the latest flower Sue suggested.

Sue bent her head down to peer at Myles' lips. "What did you say?"

He looked up. "Doorbell." He motioned to his position on the floor. "I'd get up and answer it myself but I don't think I'd be able to get back down. I don't know if I'll be able to get up for that matter," he grimaced.

She laughed. "I'll get it." Lithely, she stood up and peeked through the security hole. She immediately opened the door.

"Bobby!" she greeted happily. "Come in. You're just in time. We were just working on some ideas."

He smiled as he entered the apartment. The smile faded when he spotted a man seated on the floor. He seemed very much at home.

"Bobby Manning," introduced Sue, "Myles Leland."

"Don't forget the third," Myles added as he extended his hand. "Myles Leland the III. I'd stand but I can't," he apologized. "Nice to meet you. I've been hearing a lot about you."

Bobby glanced at Sue with a questioning look. She colored slightly.

"Oh, it's all good," assured Myles. "But then again, Sue never has a bad word to say about anyone. She's the most positive person I know."

Even with his limited contact with the pretty blonde, Bobby found it to be true. He could only agree with the man that seemed to know Sue so well.

"Thank you for the kind words...I think," she said dubiously. She shook her head. "Bobby's offered to give us the opinion of the-man-on-the-street of our ideas. And since he knows Ms. D'Angelo, it could help us narrow down our proposals."

"Good idea," agreed Myles.

"Would you like some coffee?" asked Sue.

"Sure. Two lumps of sugar, please." She moved to the kitchen to get it.

"Have a seat," suggested Myles. "You have your choice of floor or sofa. Or you could pull up a chair."

"Sofa is fine," replied Bobby as he lowered himself.

"Lucy said you're the one that recommended the shop to Ms. D'Angelo," Myles said conversationally. "Thanks."

"My pleasure," he answered. "Darcy needed a florist and The Right Touch immediately came to mind."

"Well, if everything works out, it would mean a lot to them, especially for us."

"Us?"

"Lucy and I," said Myles. "This shop is her dream. She wants to make a go of it. This opportunity to supply the flowers for this soiree could be just the ticket."

The sinking feeling Bobby had when Myles mentioned an 'us' immediately disappeared when he said 'Lucy and I.' Lucy was involved with Myles, not Sue. He felt strangely relieved.

"Sorry it took so long," apologized Sue when she brought the coffee. "We ran out of sugar and I had to look for a new bag."

"Not a problem," smiled Bobby as he took the coffee from her. "Myles and I were having a nice chat."

"That's good," she replied eyeing the two men.

At that moment, the door opened and Levi walked in to sit by Sue. "We're home," announced Lucy. "Did..." She stopped when she spotted Bobby.

"Lucy," began Sue, "this is Bobby Manning. Bobby, the other half of The Right Touch...Lucy Dotson." He stood up to meet her.

"I'm glad to finally meet you," smiled Lucy as she sized up Bobby. He _was_ good-looking. "Sue's always in a better mood after your calls."

"Lucy!" exclaimed a mortified Sue.

Bobby grinned. He knew exactly what Lucy meant. He was usually in a better mood after he spoke with Sue, too.

She faced Bobby. "I..."

He held up his hand. "Not a word. I'll take it as a compliment. I enjoy our little chats, too."

Rolling her eyes at her roommate, she suggested, "Maybe we should focus on what you came here for."

"All right," nodded Bobby with a smile.

Sue reached down for the stack of sketches she'd made last night and this morning. She stood next to him as they looked over the drawings together.

Lucy gracefully lowered herself to sit by Myles while she watched the engrossed pair. Her eyes narrowed in speculation as she noted the mutual attraction. And they don't even realize it, she thought. Interesting, very interesting, especially since Bobby was supposedly involved with Darcy D'Angelo.

Finally, Bobby pulled out five sketches. "I think these may work."

"You think so?" asked Sue hesitantly.

"Well, they're nice…very nice," he stated kindly.

"But you don't think they're exactly what your girlfriend's looking for," commented Lucy shrewdly.

He shrugged. He looked at both women. "Look, I know you need to please the customer but you also have to please yourself to a certain extent. After all, designing—be it with flowers or clothing—is an extension of yourself. These don't look like the woman I've been talking to for the past few months. The theme of this year's gala is 'Joy'. I should think this would be easy for you."

Sue stared at him for a moment absorbing the unintended compliment while ideas began to spring up in her mind. She grabbed the sketchpad from the coffee table and plopped down on the sofa. Bobby looked over her shoulder as she drew. With interested eyes, Lucy noted the pull between the pair was even more apparent.

"What are you smirking about?" asked Myles quietly.

She thrust her chin in the direction of Sue and Bobby deep in conversation.

Myles glanced at them. "What?"

"I forgot," she sighed, "you're a man."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

She tugged at his arm. "It means we're going for a walk and leaving them alone. I'll tell you while we're out." She wanted to give Sue and Bobby some time alone. She stood up pulling Myles up with her.

He groaned as he got up. "Now you're walking me?"

Bobby looked up when he heard the groan. "Going somewhere?" Sue looked up, too.

"Myles needs to move before he becomes a permanent fixture on our living room floor," Lucy declared. "Which would not be a good thing. He'd clash with our decor."

He glared at her. "Just for that, you can treat me to a mocha latte."

"Deal." She turned to the couple on the sofa. "We'll be back in a while."

"Don't forget to list down the flowers you want to use," reminded Myles as Lucy tugged him towards the door. "Nice meeting you," he pointed to Bobby.

Bobby waved. The door closed.

"Alone at last," he joked, eyes twinkling with humor.

"Except for Levi."

"Ah," he continued in the same vein, "the chaperone." Levi was stretched out next to the sofa napping.

Sue smiled. Her phone conversations with him were fun but being with him in person was even more pleasant.

"It's too bad we didn't meet sooner," she said. She stopped, aghast that she voiced her thoughts.

Bobby grinned. "I was just thinking the same thing myself. You, are a very easy person to be with, Sue Thomas."

"You are, too, Bobby Manning."

As they smiled at each other, their eyes connected and held for a long moment. Sue had to remind herself to breathe.

"I...I have an idea," she said breathlessly.

"You do?" replied Bobby absent-mindedly his attention elsewhere.

His eyes remained glued on hers. She had such warm, lovely eyes, he thought. Her skin looked so smooth...so soft. And her lips...what would it feel like to kiss them? Unconsciously, he started to lean towards Sue. Mesmerized by his stare, Sue responded in kind.

Just before their lips met, Bobby's cell chirped, breaking the spell. He pulled back abruptly. Sue looked confused.

"Phone," he said succinctly. He reached for it as he silently cursed the interruption. He looked at the caller ID before answering.

"Jack! What can I do for you?

A favor? If I can. What is it?

Tonight?" He glanced at Sue. She was busily sketching away. "Sure, I'll be glad to stay with the kids.

Six? I'll be there.

No worries, mate. You'd do the same for me. See you later." He flipped the phone shut and moved to look over Sue's shoulder. She glanced at him.

"A friend," he answered briefly. "Needs an emergency baby-sitter for tonight." At her amused expression, he remarked, "In fact, it's the little girl and her brother that you saw me with at the movies."

"Oh. That should be fun."

"Yeah, they're good kids." He looked at her an idea growing in his mind. "Why don't you come along and help me? This time I have to feed them so Jack suggested I take Megan and Josh to the pizza place close to their house. It'll be a lot easier taking Megan to the powder room if you're there," he pointed out.

"What about your girlfriend?" brought up Sue. "Shouldn't you be asking her?"

He waved off the suggestion. "Too busy." He looked hopefully at her. "Are you game? It would be a lot easier with two."

She considered his idea. It would be fun if last night was any indication and it would be easier to watch the children with two adults. "All right," she said quickly before she could change her mind.

"Wonderful." He smiled at her briefly before looking down at her drawing. "What do have here?" He took the sketchpad from her to take a closer look. He stared at it for a few moments.

As the silence continued, she grew nervous. Maybe it wasn't as good as she thought. Maybe he didn't like it. "Well?"

"I like this," he said slowly. "I like it very much. It's you."

"Do you think Ms. D'Angelo would like it?"

"She'll love it," he pronounced.

Sue smiled in relief. "That's good." She flipped to the second page. "I was thinking along these lines for the table centerpieces." She leaned in to him as she pointed out the flowers she wanted to use. As his warmth permeated through her thin shirt, she became very aware of how close they were sitting. She should've, but she didn't move. She was enjoying his nearness too much.

"Makes me happy," declared Bobby as he turned to her.

She'd been so wrapped up in her thoughts, she missed what he said, "Excuse me? Did you say something?"

"Oh sorry," he said contritely. "I forgot. I need to be facing you. You look so normal I forget you're deaf."

"I look so normal?" she repeated.

He looked stricken. "I didn't mean it the way it sounded!" he apologized. "Of course, you're normal. I didn't intend to infer that you're not. It's just that you can't see your deafness, you know, like a person who's blind or missing an appendage. So I for…" he stopped and noticed the twinkle in her eyes. "Could you help out a mate here with two feet in his mouth?"

"You're doing just fine by yourself," she teased.

He handed the sketchpad back to her. "And here I thought you were such a nice person," he complained playfully.

"Oh, I am—to people without both feet in their mouths," she assured him."Rather difficult to read lips like that."

"Ha! Ha! Very funny," Bobby frowned.

She giggled. "So are you."

Bobby tried to maintain his stern expression but failed miserably. The room rang with their shared laughter.

----------


	10. Chapter 10

Title: The Right Touch

Rating: K

Category: Romance

Disclaimers: These guys aren't mine but I love 'em.

Author's Note: Someone had mentioned pairing Jack and Tara as a joke, I think. But you know what? They make a really cute couple. Oh yeah, I made up an eentsy weentsy bit of Tara's backstory since we don't know much about her family.

----------

Chapter 10

"Jack," said a worried Tara as she peered out the window, "are you sure Bobby said he'd watch the kids? Maybe we shouldn't have asked him. Maybe he was only pretending to be a good sport about the last time. You know your children can be a handful at times."

He raised an eyebrow. "Now they're _my_ children?" he commented. "Will you relax? I told you he called to say he'd be a few minutes late. We still have plenty of time to make that dinner with your brother and his new wife."

"I wonder what she's like," Tara speculated. "Reed's never been too talkative but Mom said Michele seems like a nice person when he brought her over the other week. It's just like him to go off and get married in front of a judge instead of having wedding like everyone else. I really hope she likes..."

"Tara...Tara," called Jack futilely. She was so busy rambling and peering out the window that she didn't hear him.

Finally, he grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her to halt her flow of words.

"What was that for?" asked a startled Tara. "Not that I'm complaining but..."

Again, he kissed her to stop her talking. Her arms crept around to his neck as the kiss deepened.

"Mmm," she murmured.

"Ditto." His arms around her waist, he looked her in the eye. "I want you to take a deep breath." He waited until she complied. "That's right—a deep breath. Now relax. Everything will be fine. I've never known Reed to make a decision he hasn't thought through. And if he married this woman, she must be something pretty special...just like his sister."

She looked at him and smiled. "You do say the nicest things, Jack Hudson. Kind of reminds me why I married you in the first place."

"Ah, I thought it was my kisses that convinced you that you needed me in your life," he smirked.

"Convince me some more," she ordered.

"Glad to oblige," he said as he leaned in to kiss his wife.

Their kiss was interrupted by rapping at the window.

"Hey!" called out Bobby with a grin. "Take it to the bedroom!"

Tara and Jack broke off their kiss to stare out the window.

"Bobby!" exclaimed Tara as she hurried to the door. "I've been..." she stopped abruptly when she spotted Sue. She looked at Bobby, a question in her eyes. Jack had joined them, his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Tara...Jack, I'd like you to meet Sue Thomas," introduced Bobby.

"You're the florist," responded Jack quickly covering his surprise at her presence. He extended his hand. "Let me tell you, my wife loves the flowers I've been sending to her."

"Yeah, I do," agreed Tara. "Really."

"That's good to hear," Sue smiled.

"Come in, come in," said Tara urging the pair into the house. "I missed you pulling up."

"You were a bit pre-occupied with this bloke here," teased Bobby. "Are you sure you're going to a dinner tonight and not a hotel room? You were putting on a fine show for your neighbors."

Tara was embarrassed but pleased. "Jack started it."

He looked at her, a frown wrinkling his brow. "Hey, are you blaming me?"

"Oh, I'm not blaming you," she assured him. "I'm giving you the credit."

He nodded in satisfaction. "Okay, that sounds better."

Bobby gestured to Sue. "Sue's helping me watch the kids tonight in case Megan has to go to the little girls' room. In fact, she's the one that helped me out that time I took the kids to the movies. Speaking of which, where are they?" he asked looking around.

"Straightening their rooms," answered Jack. "What a mess! They should be coming down any minute." He glanced at his watch. "Hey, you guys! Uncle Bobby's here!"

"Thanks for helping out," said Tara in appreciation. "Bobby has our numbers so if you guys need anything, don't hesitate to call. I just hope you like pizza."

"Love it," smiled Sue.

Quick footsteps could be heard on the steps. Sue noticed everyone turning and followed. Megan and Josh were hurrying down the stairs.

"Uncle Bobby!" young voices called in unison.

Megan halted in front of Sue. "You're the lady from the theatre. Where's your dog?"

Sue seemed a little surprised the little girl remembered their brief conversation. "He's at home with my roommate. He wanted to stay home and just hang out tonight."

"Oh," Megan answered gravely. Then she brightened. "If you come again, can you bring him? I wanna meet him."

"Sure." Sue glanced briefly at Bobby who was busy getting last minute instructions from Jack and Tara.

She turned to face Josh. "Hi, I'm Sue. I'm a friend of your Uncle Bobby."

He looked at her curiously. "Megan said you have a hearing dog because you can't hear."

"That's right," she nodded.

"Then how do you know what I'm saying?"

"I read lips. So both of you have to remember to face me when you to speak to me."

"I can do that," replied Josh. "We learned this in class for a story." He held up his hand in the _I-Love-You_ sign.

Sue smiled. "That's a great sign to know."

"Maybe you can teach us some more," he suggested eagerly.

"I'd be happy to." She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Jack and Tara are leaving," stated Bobby.

"Thanks for helping Bobby," said Tara. "We promise we won't be too late."

"Have a good time," smiled Sue.

There was a flurry of hugs and kisses and last minute reminders and then the parents were gone. Bobby rubbed his hands together. "Who's ready for some pizza?"

"Me! Me!" clamored the two children.

Megan tugged Bobby's shirt.

"Yes, darlin'?"

"Daddy gave us some quarters to play the games," she explained. "Will you play with me?"

He smiled at her. "Sure will, sweetheart. Maybe we can challenge Sue and Josh to a game of skee ball."

Her smile was his answer.

"She's not very good," Josh confided to Sue, "but at least she can throw the ball in the right lane now."

"That's good. Megan's probably better than I am," she confessed. "You'll have to be the anchorman for our team."

"Think positive," said Josh. "That's what Mom always says."

"And your Mom's right," stated Bobby. "Are we ready?"

Nods all around.

"Okay, let's go!"

----------

Pizza Palace

"C'mon, Sue," encouraged Josh, "we need three hundred points to beat Uncle Bobby and Megan! You can do it!"

It was the last ball of the last game. Team Bobby and Megan had rolled a great score thanks to Uncle Bobby and a little bit of help from Megan. Josh had done well but the real surprise of the night turned out to be Sue. To her delight, she had a decent score that gave them a chance to beat the other team.

Josh was trying to control his excitement. He had never beaten his uncle before. Meanwhile, Megan was standing on the side crossing her fingers hoping they'd win. Bobby was enjoying himself immensely.

Sue took careful aim and rolled. The ball teetered on the back rim of the three hundred cup and fell in!

"Hooray!" yelled Josh joyously jumping up and down. "You did it! You did it!" He and Sue high fived and did a little victory dance.

As Bobby laughed at the sight of his nephew and Sue celebrating, his glance fell upon Megan. Her eyes were very big as she bit her lower lip. Immediately, he crouched so he could be eye to eye with her.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked gently.

"We didn't win, Uncle Bobby," she said sorrowfully. Her eyes were moist.

"No, we didn't, Megan," he began, "but we did our best. It's just that the other team was better tonight."

"But I really wanted to win."

He held her hand in his. "I know you did and so did I. But Josh and Sue won. Can't you be happy for them? You know Josh would be happy for you if we won."

She thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "I guess."

He looked at her. "That's my girl." He kissed her small hand.

He stood up to see Josh and Sue watching. Josh approached his sister, a fistful of tickets in each hand.

"Look at all the tickets we have! Sue said we should get our prizes now. It's almost time to go home."

Megan smiled at her brother. "Okay," she said happily. The two of them went off to look at the prizes.

"You handled that very well," commented Sue with an approving light in her eyes.

"Not difficult at all. Like I said, they're good kids," he replied shrugging off the compliment. "You can reason with them."

"I think you're not giving yourself enough credit," she said. "You're going to make a great dad one day."

"When I find the right woman," he reminded her.

She tilted her head and looked at him with a questioning gaze. "Haven't you found her yet?" she asked referring to Darcy.

As their eyes met, Bobby found himself probing his feelings for this woman he had only met yesterday. Was it only a day ago? It seemed like he'd known her for always. Maybe it was their phone conversations, maybe it was the fact that they viewed the world in such similar ways. Whatever it was, he knew there was something special about this woman that made him forget about Darcy.

"Maybe I have," he said softly, never breaking eye contact. "Maybe I have."

Sue was startled at what she saw in his eyes. It mirrored how she felt. "What...?"

"Look what I have!" said Megan excitedly shattering the moment.

Blinking his eyes several times at the abrupt interruption, Bobby looked down to see his niece holding up a coloring book. "My favorite—Care Bears!"

"Um...that's wonderful, Megan. What did Josh get?"

"A car," Josh answered himself, coming up right behind his sister.

"Smashing," Bobby said approvingly. "It's time to go home. I promised your parents you'd be in bed by eight thirty."

"Okay."

Josh and Megan walked slightly ahead excitedly going over the evening's fun while Bobby and Sue trailed behind. They had a lot to think about.

---------


	11. Chapter 11

Title: The Right Touch

Rating: K

Category: Romance

Disclaimers: These guys aren't mine but I love 'em.

Author's Note: The romance continues.

----------

Chapter 11

"And they lived happily ever after," read Sue.

Megan snuggled closer to her. "I think I want to be Cinderella for Halloween," she shared with Sue.

"You'll make a beautiful Cinderella," she smiled. She squeezed Megan's shoulders and gave her a kiss on top of her head. "Time for bed." Sue tucked Megan in.

"Sue?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad Uncle Bobby brought you tonight," the little girl said sincerely.

Sue was touched. "I'm glad I came, too," she smiled. "I had a wonderful time tonight."

Megan sat up abruptly and threw her arms around Sue's neck. "You're nice. I like you."

She could feel Megan's mouth move but had no clue what was said. She gently pushed the little girl away. "I couldn't see your lips. Could you repeat what you said?"

Her arms still around Sue, Megan smiled shyly, "I said you're nice and I like you a lot--more than the other lady."

"What other lady?" Sue blurted out. Instantly, she was ashamed she was asking such a question of a six-year old.

"Darcy. Uncle Bobby brings her sometimes. She's okay but I don't think she likes us too much. Mommy says some people get nervous around children if they don't have any. Do you have children, Sue?" Megan asked innocently.

"No, but I hope to have some one day."

"Uncle Bobby, too!" shared Megan. "He says when he finds the right person, he's gonna marry her and have children and he wants them to be just like Josh and me," she said proudly. Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "I know! You and Uncle Bobby can get married and have children! Isn't that a good idea?" she said excitedly.

Megan's suggestion caught Sue by surprise. For a moment she was speechless.

"Hey, what's all the chatter in here?" asked a male voice. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" Bobby had entered the room.

"I will! I will!" said Megan eagerly. "I promise but listen to my good idea!"

At her uncle's questioning look, she burst out, "You and Sue can have babies together!"

Sue turned when she noticed that Megan's focus had shifted and missed what she said. However, she was just in time to catch an expression of stunned surprise on Bobby's face. Whipping around, she spotted the look of triumph on the little girl's face. A feeling of dread crept over her as she suspected Megan shared her idea with her uncle. Flushed with embarrassment, she stood and faced Bobby.

"It wasn't…I didn't…,I'm not…," she stammered then stopped. "What exactly did Megan say?" she asked anxiously.

After getting over his initial shock, Bobby's eyes twinkled in amusement. "She was just sharing an idea—a very interesting idea, I might add."

"Well?" demanded Megan. "What do you think?"

"I think, young lady," said Bobby sternly approaching the bed, "I think it's time for you to go to sleep or your parents won't ask me to watch you again." He sat on the bed to tuck her in.

"Will you think about it, Uncle Bobby?" Megan pleaded. "It's a good idea."

"I promise," he smiled. He leaned down to kiss her. "Good night, darlin'."

"Night, Uncle Bobby. Night Sue."

His hand on the small of her back, he ushered Sue out of the bedroom leaving the door slightly ajar.

"Bobby, I…" began Sue.

He put his fingers to his lips and motioned for her to follow him downstairs before they talked. He led her to the kitchen.

"Coffee? Tea?" he asked conversationally.

"Tea." At her choice, he filled the kettle and turned on the stove.

He glanced at the selection of teas neatly lined up on the counter. "The Hudsons have chamomile, raspberry, and the old standby, Lipton's."

"Chamomile," she answered briefly. "I understand it's soothes the nerves."

"Oh?" he asked eyebrow arched. "Do your nerves need soothing?"

"I don't know," she said a bit uncertainly, "maybe."

He threw her a bemused look before he busied himself preparing the tea. Her eyes caught brief glimpses of his grinning face as he rummaged through the cabinets for a pair of mugs, drawers for spoons, and finally selected the appropriate teabags. She wondered what he was thinking. Finally, he turned, his face composed.

"Milk? Sugar?"

"No thanks."

Leaning against the counter, he motioned towards the stove. "Waiting for the water to boil. Shouldn't take long."

She nodded in acknowledgment. She waited for him to comment about his niece's remark. He didn't. He just stared at her thoughtfully.

He opened his mouth to speak when he abruptly closed it. Grabbing the kettle, he poured the boiling water and placed a mug in front of Sue.

"One cup of chamomile tea as ordered to soothe rattled nerves," he announced. He slid onto the bar stool next to her with his mug.

"Thank you." Nervously, she stirred her tea trying to avoid direct eye and wondering what he was about to say when the kettle interrupted. She could feel him looking at her. It was disconcerting. Not knowing what else to do, she took a sip.

"Ooo!" she gasped and fanned her mouth. The tea was still too hot to drink.

She felt a hand on arm. Looking up, she saw a pair of bluish-grey eyes staring at her in concern.

"Are you all right?"

"Too hot," she explained briefly. "Burnt my tongue."

"I hate that," commiserated Bobby.

Noting the twinkle in his eyes, she decided to broach the subject on her mind. "Did Megan say what I think she said?" she asked in chagrin.

"And you think she said…," he began.

"Something about children?" she suggested tentatively.

He nodded. "To be more specific, she said you and I should have babies together," he informed her.

Sue groaned. "I'm so sorry! I don't know what made her think that you'd be interested in someone like me!" she moaned. "We were just talking about what a nice time we had tonight and then before I knew it, we were talking about children and you and I should have some together," she explained in a bewildered tone.

"While it's an interesting idea," he commented mildly, "I don't think we've known each other long enough to be discussing having babies together." He looked at her for a moment then burst out laughing. "You should have seen the look on your face!" he chuckled.

"You look pretty flabbergasted yourself!" she retorted.

"I think you were a bit more mortified," he parried.

"I certainly was!" confessed Sue. "It's not often I have a six-year old playing matchmaker for me."

"Well, I must admit I like her taste in women for me," he said with a smile. "If I weren't involved with another beautiful woman, I just might take Megan's suggestion seriously."

Sue's ebullience dimmed a bit with the mention of Darcy. She'd forgotten that Bobby was already taken. "Thanks...I think," said Sue dubiously. "I'm sure there's supposed to be a compliment in there somewhere."

"Oh but there is," he assured her. His gaze grew serious. "You know, it never occurred to me to ask, but are you seeing someone?" When he realized how it sounded, he hastily added, "I mean, I'm sure you must have men throwing themselves at your feet, but is there anyone particular in your life? Someone I should apologize to for monopolizing your time tonight?"

"Oh, I have to walk very carefully to avoid those bodies," she said dryly. "However, there is no one special in my life right now."

He looked at her speculatively. "'Right now' indicates there used to be someone."

She shrugged, "He decided he wanted a woman that would pay more attention to him than to business so we called it quits and went our separate ways."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she stated. "The man I fall in love with has to share my dreams--one of which is to make the florist a success. David didn't. It's as simple as that."

"Well, he's a fool," Bobby declared. "It's obvious you love what you do and with a dash of good luck, The Right Touch will be a smashing success."

She smiled as his confidence. "And you'd be responsible for that success."

"I can't take any of the credit," he protested. "You and Lucy have worked very hard to get where you are."

It was her turn to stare at him.

"What?"

"It's nice to have someone to talk to," she explained. "That was my lucky day when you called."

He had felt an instant connection from the moment they spoke three months ago. He was comfortable with her. And since their initial meeting yesterday, the sense of familiarity was just intensified. He felt as though he'd known her a lifetime.

"I think it was my lucky day, too."


	12. Chapter 12

Title: The Right Touch

Rating: K

Category: The romance continues

Disclaimers: These guys aren't mine but I love 'em.

Author's Note: I'm loving the comments. Thanks for taking the time to send them. Yes this story is a little different but hey, sometimes it's good to be different!

----------

Chapter 12

"It's eleven thirty," Tara said guiltily as they pulled into the garage. "I didn't realize it was so late. You think Bobby might be a little ticked with us?"

"No," assured Jack. "You should know him better than that. I bet he's enjoying talking to Sue in person. They seem to get along just fine on the phone."

"Does Darcy know they've met?"

"_I_ didn't even know they met and I see him every day so I don't think she knows."

They liked Darcy but found her a shade too possessive for their taste. Bobby didn't seem to notice this tendency in his girlfriend but his friends had. So far, it hadn't created any problems between the couple.

Entering the house, the Hudsons noticed the light was on in the kitchen. They found Bobby and Sue sitting cozily side by side deep in conversation looking very comfortable with each other.

Tara leaned over to whisper in Jack's ear. "Are you sure they just met? They don't look like people that just met to me."

"No, they don't, do they?" Jack agreed thoughtfully. Something was happening between their friend and the pretty blonde but neither seemed aware of it. Darcy was not going to be happy if she ever found out about Sue.

As he tugged Tara closer towards the couple in the kitchen, they could make out the conversation.

"I think aiming for the corner gives the ball a better chance of ricocheting in for a thousand points," Bobby stated.

"I just throw the ball and hope for the best," countered Sue.

"I don't know how you managed to score that many points with that kind of technique," he lamented shaking his head.

"Are you questioning my technique?" she asked with a twinkle.

"No, I'm just saying it was dumb luck," he declared laughter in his voice. "In fact… " He stopped when he noticed movement by the door. He looked up and spotted his returning friends. Sue noticed his focus and turned.

"Hey, how was dinner?" Bobby greeted them.

"Great!" said Tara enthusiastically. "Michele's a really nice girl. I'm glad Reed married her even though they didn't have a wedding."

"From your conversation I take it you had a great time at the Pizza Palace," Jack commented. "The kids, too," he added with a grin. "Should I even ask who won?"

"Josh and I did," answered Sue.

"What!" exclaimed Tara in astonishment.

"Ooo," admired Jack pointing to Sue, "you must be good. We've been trying to beat this guy for as long as I can remember."

"It's all in the technique," she assured them solemnly as she tossed a wink at Bobby.

"I don't think it's called technique," declared Bobby, "Luck would be the more accurate term."

"Jealous," affirmed Sue, "that's what he is, jealous."

"I don't doubt it," agreed Tara. "The streak is broken, Bobby. You just have to accept it like a man."

"All right," he glared at them in mock exasperation. "Laugh now but Megan and I want a rematch."

"You're on," agreed Sue.

----------

Driving home, Bobby chuckled as he recalled Sue's mortification at Megan's innocent suggestion. She looked adorable trying to pretend she didn't know what the six year old said. Their shared laughter had cleared the air and removed all traces of embarrassment.

He couldn't remember when he enjoyed an evening more.

And he wasn't the only one. Megan and Josh had enjoyed themselves, too. At bedtime his nephew had shared how much fun he had and what a great partner Sue was. He wanted Bobby to bring Sue back the next time they went to the Pizza Palace. He never asked Bobby to bring Darcy.

The two children had never warmed up to Darcy in the year and a half he'd been dating her. They were polite but that was about it. As for Darcy, she wasn't used to being around children and it showed. Oh well, if—and it was a big if—they ever got married, she'd have to get used to having children around. He wanted at least a couple.

He frowned as he paused in front of his door. He and Darcy had never discussed children. Did she even want any?

He pushed the door open and paused in surprise—a light was on. He must have forgotten to turn it off when he left to pick up Sue. Shrugging, he walked towards the lamp when he spotted dark hair peeking over the edge of the arm. Quietly he approached the sofa and found Darcy fast asleep.

He sat on the coffee table and gazed at the sleeping woman. She was beautiful and in sleep, her face acquired a sweetness that wasn't apparent when she was awake. She rarely showed that side of her personality to anyone. Her job required her to be cool, efficient, and assertive which was the side most people saw.

He cared for her but was he in love with her? He couldn't deny the physical attraction between them but was that all their relationship based on? Had they ever had a serious discussion or a long conversation?

And why was he having these thought now after all this time?

"Bobby?" said a sleepy voice interrupting his thoughts, "What time is it? I must've fallen asleep." She looked at him with a lazy smile. "Where were you?"

"Baby-sitting the Hudson kids," he explained. "Their sitter cancelled on them at the last minute."

"Well, better you than me," she yawned. "What time did you say it was?"

"It's almost one o'clock. When did you get here?"

"About nine-thirty. I thought I'd surprise you since we haven't seen much of each other recently."

"Why didn't you call?"

"I thought you'd be back soon so I poured myself a glass of wine and the next thing I know, I see you."

"It's late. Why don't you sleep here?" he suggested.

She groaned. "I can't. I have an early appointment." She stood up and ran her finger down his cheek. "However, I would like to continue this conversation at a later time." As she kissed him, she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

"When?" he asked when they pulled apart.

"As soon as this benefit is over," she promised. She planted another kiss on his lips. "I better go."

"I'll walk you to your car."

In a few minutes, they reached her car. As she opened the door, she turned to Bobby, "By the way, who helped you watch the kids? Or were you brave enough to watch them by yourself?"

"Hey!" he protested. "I've watched them alone. They're good kids."

"But you didn't answer my question," she pointed out.

"I asked a friend to help," he answered briefly.

"Does this friend have a name?"

"Yes."

"Well?"

"Sue."

Her eyes immediately narrowed in suspicion. "I thought you said you just met her. And didn't you have dinner with her last night?"

"I did and we did," he said defending himself. "We're friends, Darcy, that's all. Haven't you ever met someone that you feel like you've known them forever?"

"Not really."

"Oh," he replied briefly. "In that case, let me assure you, Sue and I are friends. Got that?"

"As long as you keep it that way."

He cocked his head wondering if she was warning him in some way. Could she be jealous?

"Good night," he said.

"Call me," she told him as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I should be back in the office about ten. Good night."

Bobby thoughtfully looked after the departing vehicle. Jack and D had mentioned in passing they noticed Darcy's jealousy but he'd just laughed. He hadn't believed them—until now.


	13. Chapter 13

The Right Touch

Still K Rating

Romance, of course!

Sadly the characters aren't mine

Author's Note: The course of true love ne'er runs smooth. Thanks for the reviews!

----------

Chapter 13

Monday morning

"As you can see, the estimated costs are within the budget you mentioned, Miss D'Angelo," said Sue. She shared a glance with Lucy. They crossing their fingers the woman would like their proposal. Myles had promised he would put in the order for whatever they needed as soon as they called.

"Please call me Darcy since we'll be working closely for the next few days," she insisted. "I'm delighted with you designs. We'll use them for the gala. These figures look about right but I'll have my assistant check them to be sure. If everything is fine, he'll give you a call to come down and sign the contract this afternoon."

Sue and Lucy tried to contain their excitement. This would be the big break they were looking for!

They were interrupted by a knock. Howie stuck in his head. "Could one of you come and help me with this customer?" he asked plaintively. "I'm not sure what he wants. I'm not sure if he's even speaking English."

"I'll go," offered Lucy. "You stay here and answer any of her questions," she told Sue.

Sue nodded. "Is there anything else I can help you with?" she asked.

Darcy was standing, putting the papers into her briefcase. "I understand this benefit is important to you and your partner,' she said casually.

"Yes, it is. We appreciate the opportunity you're giving us," Sue said with a smile.

"Well in that case," began Darcy, "I would appreciate it if you could show your gratitude by leaving my boyfriend alone. You have the job. You don't need to play up to him any more."

"Excuse me? What did you say?" asked a stunned Sue not sure she lip read correctly.

Darcy stopped and pinned Sue with her stare. "How did you know the florist I usually use cancelled on me? Is that when you decided to introduce yourself to Bobby?" she demanded. "I know you've been going out with him behind my back and I know you two talk on the phone often. I want it stopped. He is _my_ boyfriend. Is that clear?" Her ugly words hung in the air.

"That's not true!" Sue denied. "You called us. I never suggested Bobby mention our shop to you! It was all his own idea!"

"Bobby's always been a sucker for a sob story. He probably felt sorry for you—you know, the poor little deaf girl. Well, I'm here to see that you don't take advantage of his good nature any more. The phone calls and meetings are to stop. You'll probably be running into each other this week but once the gala is over, you don't see him any more. Do I make myself clear?" Darcy repeated.

Slowly, Sue nodded. "Crystal clear."

"Good," Darcy said decisively as she snapped her briefcase shut. She walked out of the office without a backward glance.

Shaken, Sue sank into the chair. Could it be true? Did Bobby feel sorry for her? He seemed to enjoy himself the times they were together. Had it all been a sham?

"Sue!" called out Lucy, interrupting her dark thoughts. "It's Bobby on the line. He wants to talk to you." She stopped taking a good look at her friend. "Hey! Are you all right? You don't look so hot," she said in concern.

"I think it's the excitement of everything," Sue lied. "Could you tell Bobby I'll call him back later? Darcy wanted me to do something as soon as possible."

"Sure," agreed Lucy with a puzzled look on her face. "Anything I can do to help?"

Sue shook her head. "It shouldn't take long."

"Okay." She left but not before throwing a concerned look over her shoulder.

She needed to think. Scribbling a note to let Lucy know she'd gone out, Sue quietly slipped out the back door with Levi.

The city was beginning to show signs of spring but Sue was oblivious to her surroundings. Her thoughts were focused on the events of the past forty-eight hours trying to separate what was real and what was imagined. What was real was the attraction she felt for the handsome architect. From the moment they spoke on the phone, she felt at ease with him. And meeting him in person exceeded her wildest dreams. Warm, charming, and witty, she enjoyed his company and he appeared to like being with her, too. Otherwise, why would he have invited her to spend the evening with him and his niece and nephew?

Never to talk to him again, never to see him again—she didn't know if she'd be able to keep that part of the deal. While not explicitly stated, the implication was for Sue to stay away from Bobby if she wanted that contract. She was tempted to say the hell with it but there were Lucy and Myles to consider. The contract and the exposure the shop received through the gala would benefit their florist enormously. Then Lucy and Myles could get married. No, she had to go through the arrangement for their sakes.

Sighing, she retraced her footsteps back to the shop. Life wouldn't be the same without the phone calls. And now that she met him, life wouldn't be the same without him—his smile, his funny comments, their conversations. He made her...Wait! What did she just say? Sue halted in her tracks and stood there, a most startling thought occurring. Could she...was it even possible after two days...could she be falling in love with Bobby?

A bump by a passing pedestrian woke her up from her epiphany. "Levi," she said to her companion, "this is an interesting development."

-----

Bobby was busy at his desk when there was a knock on his door. He'd been expecting it. "Come in," he called out.

"And when did you meet?" Jack asked without preamble. "I was under the impression it was strictly a platonic phone friendship."

"It was...until Saturday night," said Bobby.

"And what happened Saturday night?"

"Look," said Bobby, "I have a meeting with a client at ten and I need to get this finished," he said tapping the plans on his table. "Can we discuss this at lunch?"

"You're on."

----------

Restaurant

"So what happened Saturday night?" asked Jack picking up right where he left off in Bobby's office.

"Is there something special about this Saturday night you're talking about?" asked D. "Did I miss something?"

"Bobby's met his florist in the flesh," announced Jack.

"You did? What'd she look like?" D asked in interest. They'd spent a few lunches trying to guess what the mystery woman would look like.

"Blonde, pretty, about five six," said Jack.

D looked at Jack. "Wait. How do you know this? I thought you said Bobby met her."

"I did," Bobby said firmly taking control of the conversation. "But Jack here got to meet her when I came to baby sit on Sunday night."

"But I thought you met her on Saturday night," stated D slightly confused. "You took a stranger with you to baby sit Jack's kids? Am I missing something here?" His glance darted between Jack and Bobby.

Jack just looked at Bobby waiting for an answer to his question.

Bobby took a breath. "Darcy was busy so I went to the office to get some work on Saturday night," he emphasized slightly, "and parked on the street. And when I got out of the car, I realized I was close to The Right Touch. It just so happened Sue was ready to leave the shop. We met...we hit it off...we had dinner...we had a good time. She invited me to look at her sketches the next day and while there Jack here called for help with the kids so I asked her to help me and that's the whole story," he summed up.

"I need some details here," said D. "You asked a woman you literally just met out to dinner?"

"What do you mean just met?" protested Bobby. "We've been talking to each other for months! It's not as if we're strangers."

"I'm surprised she agreed to have dinner with a suspicious character like you," commented Jack with a twinkle in his eye.

"She had some reservations so we walked to Ernie's," Bobby clarified.

"Smart girl," praised Jack. "Who paid?"

"I did," said Bobby in exasperation. "Is there anything else you want to know?"

"I do, " started D. "These sketches, what kind were they? Are they anything like etchings? You know what they say...you have to be careful when you're invited to see etchings," he teased.

Bobby glared at his friends. "The sketches were for the floral arrangements she's proposing for Darcy's benefit this coming Saturday. The original florist had to cancel at the last minute so I suggested Sue." He looked at his watch. "In fact, she had a meeting with Darcy this morning. She hasn't called back."

"Who? Darcy?" asked Jack.

"No," replied Bobby shaking his head, "Sue. I left a message for her to call me. I wanted to know how the proposal went. But she hasn't called back."

"Probably got busy and forgot all about calling you back," stated D. "So tell me, what's she like?"

"Nice, very nice," answered Bobby. "And sweet. Josh and Megan really liked her."

"Yeah," agreed Jack. "Josh is ecstatic he beat Bobby here at skee ball. He wants Sue to come back so they can do it again."

"That is a major victory," smiled D.

"I've demanded a rematch," Bobby declared.

"Does Darcy know you've met Sue?" Jack asked casually.

"Sure she does," replied Bobby a bit hesitantly as he fiddled with his glass of water. Jack and D shared glances—didn't seem like someone was too happy. "Told her last night."

"Last night?" Jack eyed his friend speculatively. "You were with Josh, Megan and Sue last night. When did you talk to Darcy?"

"She was waiting for me at my place and she asked where I was and since I have nothing to hide, I told her," he said matter-of-factly.

"I see," said Jack.

Bobby looked at him. "And what does that mean?"

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Nothing. I just said 'I see'. Can't a person say 'I see' without being questioned?"

"Not when you say it like that. Explain yourself." There was a moment of silence.

"I just wondered if Darcy believed you."

"Of course she did!" Bobby replied indignantly. "She knows she has nothing to worry about."

D kept his mouth shut. He and Jack had had discussions about Darcy's tendency to be territorial about her boyfriend. Her actions were usually so smoothly done that Bobby never knew it was happening—a laugh, an arm slipped through his, an excuse to draw him away when he seemed to show too much interest in a female. It was all very subtle.

"Good. Then everything's fine and dandy."

D glanced at his friends and saw a flash of uncertainty flash across Bobby's face. Maybe everything was not so fine and dandy.


	14. Chapter 14

The Right Touch

Disclaimers: Not mine! But I'd love to claim if I could

Author's Note Ah, life gets bumpy for our couple. Angst is entering their lives.

----------

Chapter 14

Monday afternoon

Sue glanced at the clock—five o'clock. She couldn't postpone calling Bobby back any longer, especially in light of the fact that Darcy's assistant had brought the contracts to the office for their signatures. Bobby would be cognizant of that detail. They now had a legal and binding document stating The Right Touch would be providing the flowers and greenery for the Heart Fund Annual Benefit Gala this Saturday. The future success of the shop was now assured with the kind of publicity they would be receiving through the fund-raiser. Myles and Lucy could get married sooner than later. As for herself, well, it didn't matter. Myles and Lucy were the important ones, she tried to convince herself.

Bobby had called back twice and each time Sue had managed to find a plausible excuse not to answer. She knew she had to return his call or there was the chance he might show up at the shop. Much as she wanted to see him again, she didn't think Darcy would.

Reluctantly, she punched in his number and waited.

"_Manning_."

"Bobby? It's Sue."

He brightened immediately. "_Sue! I've been waiting to hear from you! Didn't you get my messages?"_

"I did but I had things to take care of first. Business before pleasure, you know."

"_Are you okay?"_ he asked in concern. "_You sound…funny_."

"I'm fine," she lied. "Maybe just a little tired. Someone kept me out late last night trying to pry out of me my secret technique for beating opponents in skeeball."

He laughed. "_And was this person successful?"_ he teased.

"I'm happy to say no. He'll just have to figure out his own technique," she retorted.

"_Oh he will, I promise you that. Anyway, I'm calling to find out how everything went with Darcy this morning. I understand there's some exciting news to share."_

She took a deep breath and tried to put some enthusiasm into her voice. "Her assistant came over a little while ago with the contract which Lucy and I have signed. I don't know how to express our gratitude for what you've done for us."

"_Rubbish!"_ he protested. "_It was your creativity that got you the job. What say we go out for drinks after work and celebrate?"_

"I'd love to but I have a previous engagement," she fibbed. "Can I get a raincheck?"

For a moment, he felt strangely deflated. "_Sure_," he forced himself to say cheerfully. "_Some other time. I'll be calling you tomorrow at our regular time_."

"Um, Bobby?"

"_Yes?"_

"Don't call tomorrow morning."

There was a pause. "_Why not?"_

"I have to go down to the nursery and pick out the flowers and things we'll be needing and it might take all morning," she fabricated. "Can I call you when I come back?"

"_Sure. Talk to you tomorrow. Cheers."_

Sue sighed as she disconnected the line. She was missing Bobby already. She stood up to work on an order when her eyes met Lucy's puzzled ones. Standing in the doorway, she had her arms crossed and had a question on her face.

"What's this about going to the nursery and looking at flowers?" she asked doubtfully. "This is the first I've heard of it."

"Oh yeah, Myles called to say he needed my opinion on some flowers so I said I'll come by tomorrow morning," Sue improvised.

"And when did this happen?"

"Oh, just a little while ago. I think he must have called when you stepped out."

"Oh really?" Lucy said in disbelief. "You mean to tell me it was so urgent he called from the dentist's chair?"

Sue's eyes widened. She was caught in her lie.

"What's going on here?" demanded Lucy as she walked up to her friend. "Why have you been acting so strangely since Darcy left this morning? Does it have anything to do with the contract?"

"It's signed. We have a binding agreement," Sue said, stubbornly refusing to reveal the real reason for her behavior.

Lucy thought furiously. Why was Sue acting like this? One part of her mind on the problem, she asked absent-mindedly, "Did you call Bobby? He left another message about an hour ago."

"Yes."

Lucy stared. Normally Sue would either repeat a part of the conversation or make some comment about it. Today she'd done neither. "Does it have anything to do with Bobby?" she suggested hesitantly.

Sue froze. She didn't want to involve Lucy in her problem. "I don't know what you mean," she replied trying to deflect her friend's focus. She started to walk away.

But Lucy knew Sue too well to be so easily distracted. "Hey," she said reaching for Sue's arm as she walked past. "This does have something to do with Bobby," she mused out loud. It didn't take a rocket scientist to make the connection to Darcy. "What did Miss D'Angelo say to you this morning?"

"Nothing."

"Sue," warned Lucy. When she had an idea in her head, Lucy was like a terrier—she wouldn't let go. "It's me you're talking to. You can fool everyone else but not me. This has something to do with Bobby," she hypothesized. Her eyes narrowed. "Did Darcy tell you to stay away from him?"

Sue turned her back on Lucy. She didn't want to answer. "I have to get to this arrangement for Mrs. Parker. You know how she likes to have a fresh arrangement for her Tuesday bridge club meetings."

Lucy ignored the don't-bother-me signal and walked around to face Sue. "We're going to talk about this."

Sue looked at her friend. "Just drop it, Lucy…please," she said softly her eyes pleading with Lucy to understand.

She wanted to pursue it further but decided not to when she saw the pain in Sue's eyes. "All right,' she reluctantly agreed. "But if you ever want to talk, I'm here for you. Any time, any place."

"I know. Thanks." A grateful smile appeared on Sue's face. "And Lucy? When Bobby calls tomorrow, could you please tell him I'm at the nursery…picking out flowers?"

Slowly, Lucy nodded and turned to go back to the front to start cleaning up. She had a lot to think about.

-----

Bobby put down the phone and stared at it. Normally after a conversation with Sue, he was in a good mood. Today's conversation had the opposite effect. He felt strangely disquieted and out-of-sorts. Could it be because Sue had turned down his offer to celebrate the signing of the contract?

After spending time with the actual person, Bobby found himself thinking about her off and on throughout the day. He was disappointed when Sue hadn't been available to take his calls today. It was almost as though she was avoiding him. He couldn't see why she would want to. They seemed to hit it off the two, no, three times they got together this weekend. He hadn't been lying to Darcy when he said it felt like they'd known each other for years. Being with Sue was comfortable.

Conversing with her all those months over the phone, he felt as though he got to know the real Sue Thomas. They were friends before they even met. And when they did meet, it was like icing on a cake.

That she'd be pretty was a given. How could she not be with a voice like that? But the real surprise had been Sue herself—she was positively lovely inside and out. In less than two minutes, she'd charmed the socks off of him and during the course of dinner, had managed to solidify the enchantment. She already had the Hudson kids clamoring for more visits.

Well, he'd see what he could do. Between Darcy and his job, he was kept pretty busy. He frowned slightly. Darcy hadn't been too happy he'd actually met Sue. Was she jealous? He'd never given her cause to be jealous because he'd never been interested in another woman—until now.

----------


	15. Chapter 15

The Right Touch

Disclaimers: Not mine, not mine, not mine. I wish, I wish, I wish.

Rating: still K

Author's Note: The drama continues. Thanks for the lovely feedback!

----------

Chapter 15

Monday evening

"Good evening, ladies!" greeted Myles with a satisfied smile as he swept into the apartment. He kissed Lucy soundly on the lips. "Hello, my love!" He looked at Sue. "If you feel left out, I could manage an extra kiss for you."

Sue smiled. It was the first time that she felt like smiling the whole day. "I think I'll let Lucy have the honors. But thanks for the offer, Myles. Best one I've had all day."

Myles preened a bit.

Lucy looked at him through narrowed eyes. "And to what do we owe this munificent mood?" she asked as she closed the door.

He reached into his jacket pocket. "I have here, in my hand, four tickets for this week's Heart Fund Benefit Gala which will feature, the magnificent floral arrangements of the incomparable florist, The Right Touch!" he announced grandly.

"What!" shrieked Lucy as she grabbed the tickets of his hand. "How did you get a hold of these tickets?" she demanded checking out the tickets to make sure they were legitimate. "The gala's been sold out for weeks!"

"Since I never go, I forgot my family usually buys a table," he shrugged. "However, this year, since your creations will be the floral focal point, I thought you might like to see the fruits of your labor. You ladies will don magnificent gowns while I will make the supreme sacrifice and drag my tuxedo out of mothballs and escort you." He looked at Lucy, certain she would be pleased. "Is it a date?"

"That's wonderful!" She threw her arms around Myles and kissed him. She abruptly pulled away. "What about Sue? She needs a date. You can't take both of us."

"I don't need to go," she said firmly. "The two of you go and tell me all about it."

"Nonsense," said Myles dismissing her words. "I foresaw this difficulty and have arranged for a suitable escort for our Miss Thomas. Remember? I said I have four tickets."

"Myles!" protested Sue. "I don't need a date. I'm not going."

"C'mon, Sue," pleaded Lucy. "It'll be fun. Besides, how often do we get the opportunity to dress up?"

"Best of all," pointed out Myles, "these tickets are already paid for. You don't have to dole out a cent!"

She could feel herself weakening. Bobby would be sure to be there. The temptation to catch a glimpse of him was great. "Who's the guy?" she asked.

"Friend of the family, Dan Malone," stated Myles. "He's an economist. Works for some think tank. He's a nice guy and I'm told women find him attractive."

Lucy's eyes narrowed in thought. "Is that the guy your sister brought to dinner about a month ago?"

Myles nodded. "One and the same."

She turned to Sue. "Myles is not exaggerating. He is cute and very nice."

"But if your sister brought him to dinner, isn't she interested in him?" asked Sue slightly puzzled.

"Like I said, he's a family friend," shrugged Myles. "She's seeing someone else at the moment." He looked at her. "Don't disappoint him. He's looking forward to meeting you."

"But who'll watch Levi?" Sue protested feebly. "I can't leave him alone."

"Charley will be happy to watch him," Lucy spoke up. "He's done it before. C'mon, Sue. Please?"

"All right," Sue relented. "I just hope there's something in my closet that I can wear. I don't know if we'll have time to shop for a dress. We're going to be a bit busy the next few days."

"Great!" said Lucy with a big smile. She tucked her arm in Myles'. "You know, sometimes you have the best ideas," she remarked looking at him.

"Only sometimes?" he smirked.

----------

Sue couldn't sleep. She sat at the kitchen table, a cup of chamomile tea untouched before her. She was lost in thought as Darcy's words kept scrolling across her mind. _He's my boyfriend...he probably felt sorry for you...poor little deaf girl...leave my boyfriend alone...my boyfriend...my boyfriend. _

Bobby was Darcy's boyfriend. She had no right to feel the way she did about him. She knew he was taken from the very first day they spoke. Soon after they started speaking, a little voice had told her to be careful each time they talked but she managed to ignore the warning and convince herself the calls were harmless. They would never meet so what was the harm in a little friendly flirtation on the phone?

Then, little by little, the calls became the highlight of her week. Besides the laughter, they seemed to share so many things in common. And when he introduced himself on Saturday, all thoughts of Darcy fled from her mind. Bobby was a man she could fall in love with.

And she had. She realized that now. It had happened over two short days. She was surprised at falling in love so quickly but at the same time, it felt right. The phone calls laid the foundation so when they finally met, her heart was ready to welcome him.

It was the laughter they shared, it was the respect and interest he showed in her work, it was the look in his eyes when they talked. She thought it happened when she watched him interact with his niece and nephew. A smile settled on her lips when she recalled how he handled Megan's distress when they lost the skee ball competition. He had handled her disappointment with sympathy and gentleness. He would make a great father.

The smile faded. A great father, yes, but not to their children. He was Darcy's. The best thing to do would be to stay away from him. And after Saturday, that's what she'd do.

-----

Lucy watched her friend from the doorway of her room. Something was troubling Sue and she'd bet all she had it had something to do with that D'Angelo woman and Bobby.

Lucy remembered her surprise when Sue had casually mentioned she had invited Bobby over on Sunday. She hadn't even known they'd met! But she was even more amazed at how comfortable they were with each on such short acquaintance. They seemed so in sync.

She'd wondered about their relationship. For two people who'd never seen each other, they seemed to get along so well over the phone. She always knew when Bobby called—Sue would light up. Her conversations later would be peppered with references to Bobby and what he said. And her radiance would always dim a bit when she prepared the flowers for Darcy.

Darcy. She thought Sue looked sick after she left. What did Miss D'Angelo say? Lucy shrewdly guessed that part of the conversation must've included a warning to stay away from Bobby, but there must have been something more. There was a hurt expression in Sue's eyes that could not be explained so easily.

She sighed as she climbed back into bed. She would need to do some discreet digging to find out what was going on but she would get to the bottom of this. Her last thoughts before she fell asleep was who she could call to get some information on one Darcy D'Angelo.

----------

Tuesday

"You look tired," commented Lucy at breakfast. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Not much," admitted Sue. "I guess I had a lot on my mind. I really want this to be a success."

"It will be," Lucy assured her. "First thing we need to do is get organized and set a timetable so we don't forget anything. We can do it, Sue," she said confidently.

"Just the two of us?" Sue asked doubtfully. The self-assurance she'd felt three days ago had disappeared. Could they really pull it off?

"We have Howie and you know Myles will pitch in," Lucy responded. "We're not in this alone. We just need to do is get organized." She glanced at her watch "C'mon. It's time we head to the shop."

----------

Lucy and Sue were in deep discussion listing everything they needed to do, what they needed and when they needed to each item when the phone rang. Both women glanced at the clock—it was ten forty. Sue's eyes silently pleaded with Lucy. Reluctantly, Lucy nodded and picked up the phone.

"The Right Touch. How may I help you?"

"Good morning to you, Lucy!" a bright voice replied on the other end. "I know Sue said not to call this morning, but I'm a creature of habit and thought I'd take a chance and see if she's in. It's ten forty, you know."

"I know and I'm sorry, Bobby," responded Lucy, "but she's not in right now."

"Oh." Disappointment dripped in that single word. "Would you remind her she owes me a call?"

"Sure. The minute she walks in."

"Thanks, Lucy. Cheers."

Lucy replaced the phone back into its base. "He said to remind you, you owe him a call."

Sue forced a smile. "Yeah. I will." She turned back to the papers on the counter. "I'll put together the centerpiece proto-type this morning so we can see what it'll look like. Then we prep everything so by Friday morning, we can start putting them together. What do you think?" she asked looking up at Lucy. Her friend was staring at her in concern.

"I think you need to tell me what's wrong," Lucy stated. "You're so unhappy it's written all over your face."

Sue bit her lip. The hours she spent trying to figure out the turmoil of her emotions left her drained. Maybe it would help to talk.

"I made a mistake," she said simply.

"About Bobby?"

Sue nodded. "I made the mistake thinking his interest was anything more than pity."

"Whoa! Where did that come from?" said Lucy in shocked disbelief. "You can't be talking about the same guy."

"Darcy said he feels sorry for 'the poor little deaf girl'. That's why he's been so nice." She turned her head away as tears welled in her eyes. People had said those words before when she was growing up. She thought she was immune to them but never had they hurt so much. She felt comforting arms around her.

"Hey, girl," Lucy said softly, "I don't know what that woman told you but Bobby does _not_ feel sorry for you. I've seen that look before and let me tell you, Sue, that is _not_ pity I see on his face."

Sue looked unconvinced.

"Did he know you were deaf when he started ordering flowers? When he started calling you on the dot at ten forty every Tuesday and all those other times just to say hello and chat?" she reminded Sue.

"No."

"So why would you believe Darcy?"

"Because she's his girlfriend."

Lucy's eyes gazed into Sue's. Her intel gathering flurry this morning revealed there were signs Miss D'Angelo's interest in Bobby was beginning to waver. Her sources indicated Darcy wanted to get married and at one point, he seemed ready to settle down. But something seemed to have changed his mind and to date, he steadfastly refused to make the commitment. No one knew why. They looked great together and seemed to be the perfect couple.

Lucy suspected she knew the reason. The timing of his change of heart coincided with the phone calls to Sue. Apparently, Sue was not the only one who felt the attraction.

"Do you think she's good enough for him?"

Sue blinked. "It's not my call, Lucy. The question is—does he love her?"


	16. Chapter 16

The Right Touch

Disclaimers: Belongs to others

Author's Note: More obstacles for our couple. The course of true love ne'er runs smooth. And a thank you to everyone who's reading. I'm glad you're still with us. Bobby and Sue are so worth it. So are Jack and Tara, Myles and Lucy.

----------

Chapter 16

Thursday

Did he love her? That was the question running through his mind as he sat across Darcy at the restaurant table. Unexpectedly, she had called insisting on meeting for lunch today. She told him she'd be too busy the rest of the week to see him until the night of the gala and she wanted to see him now.

Ordinarily he would've been flattered with her request but not today. Today, something was different. What was it? Was it Darcy? He looked at her through dispassionate eyes. She looked as stunning as ever. But something was missing.

Darcy frowned slightly. Bobby was looking at her but there was a curious sense of detachment in his eyes as though he were seeing her for the first time. What was he thinking about? Or to be more precise, who was he thinking about?

"I'll have to be there early to make sure everything is going smoothly so meet me at the hotel at eight," Darcy told him. He didn't respond. She grasped his hand. "Bobby?" she said sharply. "Did you hear anything I've said?"

"Say what?" asked Bobby in surprise shaking him out of his musings. "Sorry, Darcy, just thinking about a problem I've encountered." He neglected to say they were the problem.

"Anything I can help with?" she offered.

He shook his head. "I'll have to work this one out myself." He smiled. "But thanks anyway." He leaned forward. "Now, what were you saying?"

She eyed him for a moment biting back the words she wanted to say. "I was saying I have to be at the hotel early to take care of the last minute details so why don't you meet me around eight? Did you pick up your tux from the cleaners?"

"Sounds good. Eight it is and I'm picking up my tux on Thursday. Is there anything else?" he answered in a business-like tone.

Noting his impersonal air, she softened her expression to try and coax him out of his mood. "I've missed you this past week, Bobby…a lot. I've been given a room at the hotel for the weekend. Perhaps you'd like to join me later Saturday night and we can have breakfast in bed the next morning...that is, if you're interested in eating." The implication of her words was clear.

At one time he would've jumped at the opportunity to share Darcy's bed. But now, the thought filled him with reluctance. "What say we wait until Saturday to see how you feel?" Bobby suggested. "You may be exhausted."

"I'm never too tired to be with you," she said huskily as she stroked his hand.

Before he could refuse, her cell went off. She sighed in exasperation and let go of his hand to reach for her purse.

"Yes?" she snapped. "Oh, Nicky, can't you handle whatever it is? I'm having lunch with Bobby."

She listened for a few seconds. "All right, all right. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

She looked at Bobby. "Another crisis. I swear this benefit has been cursed. Can we continue this conversation later?"

"Sure," he replied with a forced smile.

"Good." She stood up quickly. "No, don't get up," she told him as he started to rise. "Finish your lunch—one of us should." She leaned over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Talk to you later." She hurriedly left the restaurant.

Unseeing eyes stared at the food on his plate. A disaster had been averted with the timely interruption of the phone call because at that moment he realized it wasn't Darcy that was different—_he_ was different. Maybe Sue would be able to help him. Automatically he reached for his cell and was about to press the speed dial for her number when he stopped. The last time he'd spoken to her was two days ago and their last phone call had been a strained one.

Sue had finally returned his call in the late Tuesday afternoon. Expecting her to be bubbling with news of the preparations, Bobby found Sue to be strangely subdued. For the first time, their conversation had been stilted as though two strangers were speaking. She had ended the call abruptly claiming a customer wanted to speak to her. He wanted to see her but D had come in with plans that demanded his immediate attention. By the time he'd fixed the problem, it had been too late to stop by the shop. A phone call to her Blackberry resulted in getting her voice mail. It was almost as if she were avoiding him. What had changed between them, he worried. He had a few minutes left. Should he go to the shop and find out?

Bobby looked up to signal for the check when his gaze fell upon a couple in a corner of the restaurant.

It was Sue...with a man.

-----

"Go," insisted Lucy. "Go to lunch with Dan. It would be nice to know your date a little before Saturday. You know, to see if you're compatible or not."

"But we're so busy," protested Sue. "I can't leave. Besides, what will you do for lunch?"

"I'll send Howie out to get something," Lucy responded. "Don't worry. Dan just wants to have lunch—one hour of your time. How can it hurt? And you do have to eat you know. Maybe with the right company you'll eat more than you have the past few meals," she said commenting on Sue's lack of appetite.

"All right," Sue relented. "I'll go. But if we fall behind on your precious schedule, don't blame me. You're the one insisting I go to this lunch."

For the first time since Tuesday, Sue perked up. When she'd made the decision to sever any contact with Bobby, she didn't realize it would be so painful—and lonely. She missed their conversations, she missed his way with words that made her laugh, she missed him. Maybe Lucy was right. Maybe she needed to get out and stop thinking about Bobby.

-----

Restaurant

"I'm looking forward to Saturday," Dan Malone remarked. "I've never been to a benefit gala before."

"Me, too," confessed Sue. "I hope I look all right."

"You'll be the belle of the ball," commented Dan with an admiring glance.

Sue blushed a faint pink at the compliment.

Lucy had been right. Lunch was turning out to be a pleasant hour with pleasant company. Not only was Dan Malone attractive, but he was also nice. No doubt prepped by Myles, he made sure he had Sue's attention when he spoke to her. After the initial awkwardness of two strangers meeting, the conversation had flowed gently from topic to topic.

"Myles mentioned, well, boasted really, that all of the flowers will be provided by The Right Touch," Dan said tactfully changing the subject.

"Actually, the flowers will be coming from his family's nursery," corrected Sue. "We're just putting them together."

"You make it sound like you're throwing the flowers in a vase and hoping for the best. I've done that and let me tell you, the results are not pretty," he said ruefully. "It takes talent."

She laughed. "You could take lessons in flower arranging," she suggested playfully.

Leaning forward, he asked hopefully, "Are you offering?"

She was taken aback at the unexpected suggestion. Dan Malone appeared to be interested in her but was he? The last man she thought was interested in her was Bobby—and look how that turned out.

"When I start those classes, your name will be at the top of the list," she promised.

He leaned back in his seat. "Good."

As they smiled at each other, Dan's eyes swiveled upwards. Sue followed his gaze.

"Bobby!" she exclaimed.

"Hello, Sue," greeted Bobby managing a small smile. "I thought I recognized you. I just wanted to come over and say hello."

"That's nice," she smiled uncertainly at him. She could feel her heart racing at his presence. "Bobby, this is Dan Malone. Dan, Bobby Manning." The two men shook hands.

"Are you here alone?" asked Sue looking around.

"Darcy had to leave unexpectedly. Yet another crisis has occurred in connection with the benefit."

"I see," remarked Sue solemnly.

The two stared at each other wanting to say something but unable to. Finally, Bobby broke the silence.

"I, uh, have to get back to the office. Enjoy your lunch. Nice meeting you, Dan." He nodded and left. He wouldn't be going to the shop after all.

Sue's eyes trailed Bobby as he headed out of the restaurant. Unconsciously, a small sigh escaped when the door closed behind him. She turned back to her lunch companion.

"Anything I can do to help?" asked a gentle voice.

"Not really," she admitted. "But thanks for the offer." She glanced at her watch. "I think I better go back and help Lucy. Thanks for lunch."

"My pleasure," he said with a smile. "I'll see you on Saturday."

----------


	17. Chapter 17

The Right Touch

Chapter 17

All the usual disclaimers

Enjoy!

----------

Chapter 17

"What the heck is the matter with Bobby?" demanded D when he ran into Jack in the hallway. "Have you seen him?"

"No." Jack had no idea what D was talking about. "I've been out all morning checking out a job site. Why? What's the problem?"

"I asked him if he was almost finished with that proposal for Dan Peters and he nearly bit my head off!" explained an irritated D.

"Which proposal for Dan Peters?"

"You know, his latest idea. With his new offices he wants new furniture and he wants Bobby to design it. He likes Bobby."

"Oh, that proposal," Jack nodded in comprehension. "Maybe he's stuck for ideas. You know how frustrated you can get when that happens."

D looked at Jack skeptically. "My gut tells me it's something more. He was kind of absent-minded this morning but now, he's in a really bad mood."

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"Talk to him. Peters wants a proposal first thing Monday morning."

"Got it," responded Jack. "I'll go talk to him right now."

-----

Bobby frowned as he stared at the blank sheet of paper on the table. He was supposed to be working on some furniture designs but all he could see was Sue with another man. Another man. She said she wasn't involved with anyone so who was this guy that she looked so cozy with? Is that why she seemed so distant their last couple of calls—because of that guy?

Snap! The pencil he held in his hands broke. Annoyed, he flung the pieces at the door.

"Hey, Bo… Whoa!" exclaimed Jack instinctively closing the door as the pencil halves came hurtling through the air.

Slowly, the door opened as Jack made sure the way was clear. Bobby was standing hands on hips irritation clearly evident in his stance.

"Sorry, mate," he apologized half-heartedly. "Didn't mean to do that."

Jack eyed his friend. "Rumor is you're having a bad day," he commented matter-of-factly.

Bobby just stared at him.

"A really bad day." Jack jerked his head in the direction of the door.

Bobby threw up a hand. "Can't a person have a bad day?"

"You _never_ have a bad day," Jack retorted pointing a finger at him, "especially since you started talking to Sue. One call and you perk up like magic."

At the mention of her name, the muscles in Bobby's jaw tightened. Jack noticed the movement immediately and understood what was the problem—Sue.

Oh-kay, he thought. But what exactly about her was the problem? "Maybe you need to give her a call and see if she can give you a dose of sunshine," Jack suggested jokingly.

A sour expression appeared on Bobby's face. "I don't need her help. I was fine before I knew her, I'll be fine again. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

"Are you upset with her?" Jack probed.

"Why should I be upset with her?" Bobby demanded.

"I don't know," shrugged Jack, "but when I just mentioned her name, you almost snapped my head off."

"Rubbish! You're imagining things."

"No, I'm not. It said on the memo the number one indication of being upset is breaking pencils," he remarked trying to inject a little levity to break his friend's mood.

Bobby's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What memo?"

"The one that listed ten signs on how to spot a friend who's upset," Jack fibbed. "Number two is evading the question which you're doing now." He looked at Bobby. "So, you wanna talk about it?"

Bobby thought about his friend's offer. "All right." He settled himself on his chair while Jack leaned against Bobby's desk.

"Start from the beginning," he ordered.

"I went to lunch with Darcy."

Jack nodded. Nothing unusual there.

"She wants me to spend the night with her after the benefit."

"Is this a problem?" asked Jack wondering where this was leading.

"It wouldn't be if I was still interested in Darcy," Bobby declared.

Jack was taken aback. "Let me get this straight, you're saying you're no longer crazy about the woman?" he clarified.

Bobby shook his head. "Nope."

"When did this happen?" Jack had his suspicions but did Bobby? He and Tara had had a discussion Sunday night and both agreed—there was a strong mutual attraction between Bobby and Sue but neither was aware of it. Tara's actual comment was, clueless, both of them.

"I don't know," replied Bobby confirming Tara's belief. "It just didn't feel the same when I saw her today."

"You gonna tell her?"

"After the benefit," declared Bobby. "Now would not be a good time to tell her. She's already stressed as it is."

"You don't seem very upset," Jack observed. "In fact, you're kind of calm about it."

"I am."

"So what happened that got you going?" asked a curious Jack.

In a seeming non-sequitar, Bobby commented, "Sue was at the same restaurant."

"She's allowed to eat."

"With another man."

"Oh, I see," said Jack. And he did—Bobby was jealous.

"There you go again with your 'I see'," pointed out Bobby in exasperation.

"I say 'I see' when the light bulb goes off in my head," Jack retorted. "You know, an idea is occurring. Obviously, this doesn't happen to you because it's very dim in yours and right now it's pitch black."

Bobby stared at his friend in irritation. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Tara was so right, thought Jack. Bobby was clueless, totally clueless.

"Spell out what?"

"Look...you just said you're breaking up with Darcy, right?"

"Right."

"Are you bothered by it?"

Bobby thought. "Not really."

"All right. Now you said you saw Sue with a man. We'll assume it's a date."

Bobby glowered at the memory.

"Look at your face...your whole body language." Jack gestured at his friend. "It's screaming something."

"What?"

Jack's shoulders dropped in disbelief. "I don't believe you. Tara said you were clueless but like a good friend, I backed you up and said to give you a break because you're a guy...a single guy at that. I was wasting my breath."

Bobby looked confused.

Jack tried another tack. "Okay, let me explain it to you in simple terms. You break up with Darcy...you're a little sad but okay with it. On the other hand, you see Sue with another man. We don't know if it's a date or her cousin from Philadelphia but this upsets you. Do you see what I'm getting at?"

Bobby's look of confusion didn't change.

"You're jealous," Jack said plainly.

Instant denial was on Bobby's tongue. "Jealous? I can't be," he denied. "I would need to have feelings for her to be jealous."

"Are you saying you don't?"

"Certainly I have feelings for Sue but as a friend," he emphasized.

"So you're upset because Sue was with a friend that's not you." Jack was trying to get his friend to admit the obvious.

"Yes! I mean, no!" Bobby's eyes darted back and forth as he thought of his response.

"Well, which is it? It can't be both," Jack said logically.

"I'm... " began Bobby totally confused, "not sure," he finished.

Jack pushed himself off the desk. "Then I suggest you think about it good and hard and prove you're not so dense." He walked to the door. "By the way, D said to remind you the proposal for Dan Peters has to be ready by Monday." Just before he closed the door, he turned to say, "Think about it."

-----


	18. Chapter 18

The Right Touch

Chapter 18

Disclaimers: same o same o

----------

Friday morning

Bobby was idly doodling some ideas on a sketchpad when there was knock on the door immediately followed by its opening and a hand waving a white tissue back and forth.

Bobby looked mystified. "Jack?" he guessed.

Jack popped his head in. "Is it safe to come in?"

Bobby laughed. "I take it you're asking for a cease fire?"

"I wasn't sure if you were gonna be using the heavy artillery after yesterday's conversation," replied a relieved Jack as he dropped onto one of the empty chairs. At Bobby's puzzled look, Jack clarified, "Yesterday you threw a pencil. Today could've been the stapler."

Bobby grinned as he leaned back in his chair. "Sorry about that, mate. I admit I was a bit out of sorts yesterday but today...today I am a changed man."

Jack looked pleased. "And to what do we owe this miraculous change of mood?"

"Went home and thought about what you said." He leaned forward clasping his hands in front of him. "And I came to the conclusion that I have been the biggest fool in the world about to make the most monumental mistake of my life."

Jack's interest perked up. "Which is?"

"To let Sue out of my life."

"Because...?" He wanted to hear his friend say the words.

"Because I'm in love with her," Bobby said simply. "Truly, madly, deeply. Can you believe it?"

In his tossing and turning during the night, he realized with startling clarity that he'd fallen in love with Sue before he'd ever seen her. It was her voice—warm and friendly —that wove its enchantment over him. No matter how he felt, her dulcet tones had the magic to make him smile, make him feel the dreariest day was full of sunshine. And when they met, she'd managed to captivate his heart in two short days. No wonder he'd lost interest in Darcy!

"Yeah, I do," Jack answered honestly. "It was written all over your face that Sunday night at the house. You never looked at Darcy like that. And if you think it's my imagination, Tara said the same thing."

"See? I said you're a smart man. And it seems you're married to a smart woman, too."

"I know," smiled Jack. "So, what's your plan?"

Bobby frowned a bit. "Well, there seems to be a bit of a snag."

"Which is?"

"It seems she doesn't want to talk to me right now. However, I plan to rectify that situation as soon as I end the relationship with Darcy."

"Anything I can do to help?" Jack offered.

"I appreciate the offer, Jack, but I think I have to handle this myself." He frowned as an idea hit him.

"What?" asked Jack noticing the puckered brow.

"This all supposes Sue is interested in me," he replied. "I think she is but then there's that bloke she was with in the restaurant."

Jack started laughing.

Bobby looked at his friend as though he was crazy. "What?"

"If she's not interested in you, I promise to buy you lunch for the next two weeks," he offered. "Sue had the exact same expression on her face—she's in love with you, you dope!"

A pleased look appeared on Bobby's face. "If you're right, I'll buy _you_ lunch for the next two weeks," he countered.

"Baby sit one night and we'll call it even," said Jack.

"Done." As the two men shook hands, there was a knock.

"Come."

D walked in and scrutinized Bobby warily. Satisfied with what he saw, he announced, "I like this Bobby much more than the guy that was sitting in your chair yesterday."

"Sorry abut that, mate," apologized Bobby. "I was a bit out of sorts yesterday. But Jack here straightened me out. I'm as right as rain now."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it because you're gonna need it."

Bobby and Jack looked at D for the news.

"Dan Peters wants to move up the time for the meeting from Monday to Saturday afternoon."

"What?"

D shrugged. "He's leaving for a trip to Australia to check out some possible business ventures so he wants to meet before he leaves." It was an all too familiar scenario.

Glancing at the half-formed doodles on his pad, a lopsided smile appeared. "I'll do my best," promised Bobby.

----------

Friday night

It was dark outside. Bobby left the office late working on several ideas for the meeting scheduled at two the following day. Knowing that Sue would probably be working late in preparation for tomorrow's event, he decided to walk to the florist and see if he could catch a glimpse of her. He laughed at himself. He was behaving like a lovesick schoolboy but he didn't care.

He stood in front of the shop's window and peered inside. The light was on in the back and he could see figures moving about. One of them had to be Sue. There she was. He thought she looked paler than before but it could've been the lighting. She was concentrating on the arrangement before her. As though drawn by his stare, Sue raised her eyes to the front of the shop and spotted Bobby. Bobby felt a flutter of excitement when Sue started to get up but then sank back down. She held their gaze for a beat longer, then looked away.

Bobby sighed as he walked to his car. He missed her.

-----

"We're right on schedule," announced Lucy glancing at the time. "At this rate, we'll have everything prepped and ready to go in another couple of hours."

"After which you will treat your slave labor to dinner," said Myles as he carried an armful of greens to her.

"Hear! Hear!" agreed Howie. "I like the sound of that."

"Well, until we get paid for this job, I'm afraid it has to be Ernie's," Sue replied. A shadow crossed her face when she said the name of the deli. It brought back memories of Bobby.

"That's fine with me," said Lucy.

With the promise of dinner, they worked with enthusiasm tempered by tiredness. It had been a long day.

Sue concentrated on putting together one of the large arrangements needed for the stage. As she placed the flowers, she felt the urge to look up. With the help of the street lights, she could barely make out a figure peering in the window. It was Bobby. Her heart beat faster at the sight of him. Unconsciously, she started to rise but then sank back down. She wasn't supposed to talk to him. Darcy had made that very clear. She stared at him a moment longer then looked away. When she looked back up, he was gone.


	19. Chapter 19

10

The Right Touch Chapter 19

Disclaimers: the usual

----------

Saturday afternoon

Sue tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she surveyed the ballroom. Crystal gleaming, the pale pink tablecloths spotless, the centerpieces providing splashes of color—the place looked gorgeous. Howie was placing the last arrangement on the stage.

An arm came around her shoulder. It was Myles with Lucy.

"You done good, ladies," he praised expansively. "The place looks fabulous."

"It does, doesn't it?" Lucy smiled in pleasure.

"We couldn't have done it without your help, Myles," smiled Sue giving credit where it was due. "And Howie's."

"Anything to help two of my favorite women in the world—after my mother, of course," he remarked.

"Of course," said Lucy dryly. She and her future mother-in-law had had their differences but had resolved most of them, especially when Myles indicated he would support Lucy every time. Mrs. Leland had graciously given in. Her son's happiness was too important to her.

"Darcy's coming this way," she remarked noting the brunette surveying the ballroom, her assistant close by. "Does she look pleased?"

"I can see the corner of her mouth tilting upwards," commented Myles. "Does that qualify as being pleased?"

The trio waited for Darcy to approach them. She stopped every so often to make slight adjustments to each table they passed all the while taking to her assistant who took notes. Finally, she reached them.

"Nice, very nice," she commented coolly. "Thank you for all your hard work. Nicky will send you the check for your services." She glanced at each of them, her gaze lingering longest on Sue.

Sue could see the glint of triumph in Darcy's eyes but refused to react. She would not give that woman the satisfaction of seeing how miserable she was. Sue only hoped Bobby could be happy with a person like that.

Without another word, Darcy turned and left the three people standing there.

"You should be receiving the check next week," spoke the assistant. "If you don't, please give me a call." He handed Sue his card. "My number's on there. The flowers look great. Darcy's very pleased with the overall effect." With a smile, he was gone to catch up with his boss.

"If that's how she acts when she's pleased, I wonder how she acts when she's not?" muttered Lucy.

Sue glanced at her friend and then at the woman in question. "Very much the same."

----------

Seven o'clock, Bobby noticed. If he hurried, he'd only be a little late for the benefit. That last minute meeting with Dan Peters had run longer than originally promised. He hoped that Darcy had checked her voice mail. Otherwise, she'd be in for a rude surprise when they all sat down to dinner and he wasn't there. That would put her in a really bad mood for his news.

----------

Saturday night

Sue came out of the bedroom holding her wrap and purse.

"You look great," remarked Lucy.

In a simple pastel pink gown that complimented her coloring, Sue looked lovely. But her paleness had Lucy worried. Since she stopped talking to Bobby, Sue had devoted all her time and energy into the shop and preparing for the gala. She ate little and Lucy knew for a fact, she was hardly sleeping. Her once bright and perky friend was now quiet and withdrawn. Drat that Bobby Manning! thought Lucy.

"Thanks. You look beautiful," said Sue sincerely. Lucy had chosen a dark red dress glittering with sequins and beads. "Myles is a very lucky man."

Lucy grinned. "So I keep reminding him." The doorbell rang. Lucy pointed to the entrance. "Speak of the devil."

A quick peek through the peephole and the door was flung open. "You look so handsome!" marveled Lucy as she stepped aside to let him in. She sniffed playfully at his evening clothes. "And no mothball smell to speak of! You'll do."

"Ha, ha," said Myles dryly. He dropped a quick kiss on her lips. His eyes widened as he had his first good look at Lucy. "Magnifique! You are truly a vision in that gown. I may be stuck to your side all evening to ward off the wolves."

"I'm only interested in one animal and that's you," she assured him.

"Are you calling me an animal?"

"Be thankful I wasn't specific," remarked Lucy. She moved to get her things. "I'll be back in a jif." She disappeared in the direction of her room.

Myles turned to Sue. He, too, noticed by her paleness. Lucy had discussed the problem with him and he adamantly refused to get involved.

--- Flashback

"How can you just sit there and do nothing," she'd told him. "You saw how they were on Sunday. Bobby's definitely attracted to Sue and Sue's in love with him!" she'd declared.

"I'll take your word for it but nonetheless, Bobby's involved with another woman. It's not so simple as getting Bobby and Sue together," he'd explained. "How does he feel about Darcy?"

"But Darcy's getting tired of him," she'd brought up. "We could just... "

"No," Myles had said firmly. Lucy stopped and looked at him. "If your informant is correct, Ms. D'Angelo may be issuing Bobby an ultimatum to marry her or take a hike some time in the future. Or Bobby could wake up and realize he's attracted to Sue and break it off with his girlfriend. In either case, we do not interfere. This is a problem between Sue and Bobby. Is that clear?"

"But she's hurting, Myles," Lucy had stated in concern.

He'd kissed her forehead as he hugged her. "I know, Lucy, but they have to figure it out themselves. I don't think either one of them would appreciate it if we stuck our collective noses in their business."

"I guess you're right but she's so unhappy."

"The best thing we can do is to be there for Sue and hope for the best."

She'd gazed at him affectionately. "You really are a smart guy, Myles Leland the III."

"That's what I keep telling you."

--- Flashback end

"Dan said he'll meet us at the hotel," Myles informed Sue. "His meeting lasted longer than scheduled." Myles shook his head. "You'd never think economists would have so much to talk about."

"What do they talk about?" asked Sue curiously.

"What makes the world go round?"

"Love?" she hazarded a guess.

"Good guess, but wrong. It's M-O-N-E-Y, money. Anything and everything that has to do with money is the field of economics," he explained patiently.

"Well," remarked Sue still vaguely confused, "that certainly makes it clear...I think."

Myles shrugged. "Take my word for it."

"Okay, I'm ready," announced Lucy draping her shawl over her shoulders. She tucked her arm in Myles. "Let's go dazzle them."

----

Hotel Lobby

"He said he'd meet us at the door," said Myles as he looked around in the crowd.

"There!" called out Lucy. "I see him!"

Three pairs of eyes watched as they followed Dan Malone through the well-dressed attendees.

"Good timing," remarked Myles. "We just got here."

"Sorry. The meeting went a little longer than expected," he apologized to the group but he only had eyes for Sue. "You're looking quite beautiful, Sue."

Lucy's eyes flickered from Sue to Dan and back again. Dan was definitely interested in Sue, but Sue was not. She was polite and friendly but not much more.

"Thank you," she smiled. "You look very handsome in your tuxedo."

"Now that we've established we're all looking quite exceptional, why don't we go inside so we can view your handiwork under the lights?" Myles suggested.

As Myles surrendered the tickets for the benefit, Sue idly looked around. She spotted some famous faces here and there. She felt Lucy nudge her.

"I think those women are talking about the flowers at the desk," she whispered excitedly. "Our flowers."

Sue's head turned in the direction Lucy was discreetly pointing. Indeed, three women were looking at one of their arrangements and from their gestures, discussing the flowers. Sue looked back at Lucy and eyes sparkling, "The one in the white said she's been looking for a new florist so maybe she'll give us a call!"

"Which I'm sure will be the first of many calls to come," beamed Myles confidently as he extended his arm towards Lucy. "Shall we?"

Dan turned to Sue. "Congratulations," he smiled.

"Let's not celebrate yet," she cautioned. "That's only one woman."

"Myles is right," Dan assured her mimicking Myles' gesture. "It'll be the first of many more."

Sue smiled and slid her arm through his. 'Let's."

There was a nice crowd milling around, people chatting with acquaintances, making new ones. Occasional laughter burst like bubbles in the conversations ebbing and flowing around them. Sue noted the bejeweled woman dressed in their expensive gowns and cast a quick glance at her off the rack dress.

Dan noticed her peek. "You look lovely," he assured her patting her hand.

She flashed a smile of appreciation. He was sweet.

Lucy had suggested they walk around in different directions to gauge the reactions to their flowers. Dan patiently escorted her around the ballroom, pointing out anyone he thought might be commenting about the floral arrangements and sharing any remarks he overheard.

"You must be bored," apologized Sue. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Working in a think tank, your world is a little insular. It's good to get out and mingle with the real world. As an economist, it's fascinating to see our theories in practice."

"Myles said economics is everything and anything that has to do with money," Sue repeated.

Dan thought about it a moment, then nodded. "That's as good an explanation as any."

Sue smiled. "I'll remember that." She looked around at the glittering crowd. "So what do you think of the real world?" She frowned for a moment. "Although I don't think this really qualifies."

"Well," he said looking directly into her eyes, "the little I've seen looks pretty wonderful."

Realizing he was talking about her, Sue flushed a faint pink at the compliment. He was sweet but she wasn't ready to move on. She was still in love with Bobby. As she opened her mouth to respond, a hand gently landed her shoulder. Turning around, it was Bobby.

-----

Bobby glanced at his watch as he hurried up the steps. He was only few minutes late. Handing over his ticket, his gaze swept the ballroom looking for Darcy or Nicky. The tall assistant would be hovering nearby ready to jump at her every order.

He continued to scan the crowd as he threaded his way through stopping occasionally to smile and greet people he knew. There she was, speaking with the catering manager. Looks like dinner would be starting soon. Quickly, he made his way to her.

"Hello, Darcy," he smiled as he bent down to give her a swift peck on the cheek.

She stopped her conversation briefly to glance at him, then turned back. "Is everything clear?"

"Yes, Miss D'Angelo," the manager assured. "I'll take care of it right away."

She flashed a smile. "Thank, Jacob. I appreciate that." With a bow, he was off.

"You're late," she said without preamble. "I said eight o'clock."

"I left you a voice message saying I would be late," he reminded her.

She reached into her bag and withdrew her cell. She pressed a couple of buttons. "So you did," she nodded. "I have this darn thing on vibrate and I guess I must've missed your call."

His eyes narrowed. "You think I lied?"

"No," she said coolly, "just checking." She waved in a general direction of her right. "Our table is there. Dinner will be served soon. Have a drink and I'll meet you there as soon as I take care of a couple of details." She turned on her heels and left.

Hmm, it might be easier than he thought to break the news to Darcy that they were over, he thought to himself. He took a few steps before he stopped a waiter to snag a glass of champagne. Taking a sip, he peered at the crowd over its rim. The rich, the famous, and the powerful were there as well as a smattering of regular people like himself that had tickets courtesy of someone else. He spotted his boss and his wife talking to another couple. As his gaze darted around, it landed on a vaguely familiar face. He'd seen that man before...but where?

His brain struggled to place his face when it dawned on Bobby—that was Sue's lunch companion. People were blocking his line of sight so he shifted a few steps to get a look at who the man was talking to. As his view improved, he saw, with a sinking heart that the bloke was talking to Sue.

----------

"Hello, Sue," Bobby greeted her with a sweet smile. God, he missed her!

"Hello, Bobby," she said gravely as she returned his gaze. She resisted the impulse to throw her arms around him and satisfied herself by looking at him. For a moment, they were the only ones in the crowded room.

Someone bumped into Bobby jolting him back to reality. His eyes swept her form. "You're looking quite lovely."

"Thank you." She turned towards her escort. "This is Dan. You met him a couple of days ago at the restaurant."

Bobby extended his hand. "You do know you have the most beautiful woman in the room with you tonight."

"I know," responded Dan quietly. Although they seemed to connect at lunch, he wondered why Sue had been friendly but distant. Now that he'd observed the interaction between the tall stranger and the woman with him, he knew why. Sue was in love with this guy, Bobby, he thought with regret.

"Bobby," said a bright, brittle voice, "we should be getting to our table." Darcy slipped a possessive arm through his. "Hello, Sue. I'm surprised to see you here."

"The place looks beautiful," responded Sue ignoring the implied insult. "Congratulations." She turned towards Dan. "Miss D'Angelo is the co-ordinator of the event." She gestured to her date. "This is Dan Malone."

Dan's eyes swept the room. "You did a fantastic job, Miss D'Angelo. And of course, it goes without saying, the flowers just add to the whole ambiance." He smiled at Sue as he squeezed her hand. She returned his smile.

Bobby's jaw tightened when he saw that smile. _H_e wanted to be the one holding Sue's hand..._h_e wanted to be the one to make her smile. Well, as soon as this soiree was over, he'd set his plan in motion.

"Yes, the flowers are lovely," Darcy graciously admitted. She glanced up and spotted the look on Bobby's face. Her grasp on his arm tightened a shade. "It's been nice meeting you, Mr. Malone. Shall we, darling?" she cooed to Bobby.

Startled at the endearment, Bobby just nodded. He thought he spotted a flicker of hurt in Sue's eyes but it was quickly gone.

"You okay?" asked Dan in concern when the other couple left.

She looked at him and nodded. "I'm fine," she fibbed. "Let's find our table and share what we heard with Lucy and Myles. Looks like The Right Touch may be part of the growing economy if even half the people call us."

----------

Throughout dinner and the program, Sue steadfastly refused to look in the direction of Bobby's table. She concentrated on her date and her friends. It hurt too much to see Bobby with Darcy. She looked quite striking in her shimmering dark green gown. No wonder Bobby was in love with her.

Bobby surreptitiously glanced over at Sue's table as often as he could without drawing attention to himself. It was relatively easy since Darcy still had to attend to a myriad of last minute details.

Sue looked lovely. What would she say when he confessed he was in love with her and had been for a while? Would she believe him?

His eyes fell upon the woman beside him. Darcy was at her vivacious best talking to the people on their table. This was the woman he had fallen for, but it wasn't love. Not the kind of love he felt for Sue.

Nicky came over and discreetly whispered in her ear. She whispered a few words back and he disappeared to do her bidding.

"Sorry," she apologized to Bobby. "Another detail."

"You've done a fabulous job," he assured her. "I think this benefit is even better than last year's one."

"You really think so?" she brightened.

"I'm positive."

"I appreciate that." She leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Hey, Darcy," called out one of their dinner companions, "when are you two going to set the date? Haven't you two been dating long enough?" the guy joked.

"I'm ready whenever Bobby gives the word," she laughed.

"Well, Bobby?" the same man demanded.

"I'd like to discuss it with Darcy in a more private setting," Bobby replied tactfully, "after the gala."

Completely misinterpreting his words, the table buzzed with the possible news. "Would it be premature to suggest a toast?" asked another person.

Bobby was in an awkward position. He couldn't let Darcy and her friends think he was proposing but at the same time, he couldn't let her be humiliated. He thought quickly.

"I tell you what, when the time comes to make that announcement, you can make the toast," he proposed hoping it would avoid any embarrassment.

"Deal," the person genially agreed.

Darcy looked at Bobby thoughtfully. He'd been taken completely off guard by Gerald's suggestion. Bobby wasn't going to propose. Was he planning to end their relationship? She caught him glancing in another direction. Unobtrusively, she followed his gaze and looked to see what was of interest. It didn't take long for her to spot it—it was Sue.

----------


	20. Chapter 20

The Right Touch

Chapter 20

----------

While outwardly Darcy attended to the details of the evening with cool efficiency, her mind was rapidly reviewing the events of the past few days. Obviously, Miss Thomas had not heeded her warning to stay away from Bobby. A tiny frown marred her pretty face. She'd been right that day they went to lunch. Bobby had been different. He was in love with Sue and hadn't known it.

But something happened between that day and tonight because now, he couldn't keep his eyes off Sue. Oh, he thought she was too busy conversing with the people on their table to notice but she had. She knew where his attention was focused. And the moment he refused to announce their engagement, she knew she'd lost him to another woman.

Bobby was everything she wanted in a husband. He was attractive, fun and had a promising future with one of the biggest design companies in the city. The fact that he looked well in evening clothes was an added bonus. Well, if she couldn't have him, neither could Sue.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Bobby asked curiously. He knew that incident at the table had upset her when he didn't immediately embrace Gerald's suggestion.

She looked around and spotted Sue alone for the moment. She turned to Bobby. "We need to talk. Could we go somewhere a little more private?"

"Sure," he agreed. "Lead the way."

Sue was partially blocked by some plants and a group passing by. Darcy carefully positioned herself so Sue could see her if she looked in their direction.

"All right," said Bobby looking around. He didn't notice Sue behind him. "Not exactly the place I would pick but if you want to talk, this'll do as well as any place."

"I want you to kiss me," Darcy told him.

A perplexed look wrinkled his forehead. "Here?"

"Here."

Intending to place a light kiss on her lips, Darcy pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. Surprised, he responded for a moment before pulling away.

"What was that for ?" he began a questioning look in his eyes. "Public displays of affection are not your style."

"I just thought that you might want to give me a congratulatory kiss," she answered coolly. She shifted slightly when she saw Sue glancing in their direction. She wanted to make sure Sue could read her lips.

"Your friend and her partner did a very nice job with the flowers," Darcy mentioned changing the subject. "You were right about her talent. And when people find out she's deaf, they'll be flocking to their shop to show their support."

"What are you talking about? What does her deafness have to do with her talent?"

"Isn't that why you wanted to meet her? You heard she was deaf and you were curious? And you continued to talk to her because you felt sorry for her?"

"I don't know where you've been getting your information, Darcy, but that's complete rubbish," he beginning to get angry. "I didn't know Sue was deaf when I met her nor do I care."

He stopped when he noticed she wasn't looking at him but behind him. There was a gleam of malicious triumph in her expression.

He turned. Sue stared back, her eyes wide with hurt. She looked at Bobby for a moment before walking rapidly away in another direction. His eyes tracked her movements. She spoke with her dinner companion for a moment, then he rose. Taking her elbow, they headed towards the door. Bobby slowly turned to face Darcy.

"You knew she was there, didn't you?" he accused her.

"Yes."

"Why? Why would you want to hurt her like that? She hasn't done a thing to you except help you out in a tight spot," he said gesturing to the flowers around them.

"She took you away from me," Darcy said simply.

Bobby looked at her with fresh eyes. "I can see we think very differently, Darcy. We'd never be happy together."

"And you think you can be happy with her?"

"I know I can," he said decisively. "Good-bye, Darcy. I hope you find what you're looking for." And he left without another word. He had to find Sue.

----------

"I'm sorry you have a headache," said Dan as they stood in front of Sue's apartment. "You've probably been working too hard on this benefit."

"Probably," she agreed. She knew that wasn't the reason. It was her heart that ached. "I had a great time until then. Thanks for coming."

He took her hand in his. "May I call you?" he asked hopefully.

She looked at him. Dan was sweet, thoughtful and attractive—but he wasn't Bobby. "I think it would be better if you didn't," she said gently.

When he saw the look on Sue's face when Bobby had come by in the restaurant, he knew he didn't have a chance. "I understand. Bad timing. Maybe if I'd met you first." He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "I hope he realizes what a lucky guy he is. Good-bye, Sue."

"Good-bye."

She entered the dark apartment lit only by a small lamp in the living room. She dropped her shawl and purse on the coffee table spilling its contents and sunk down onto the sofa. She thought about Dan's words. Bobby would never come close to her again, not if Darcy had any say. Some of the people at their table had been talking about a toast that would be made soon—a toast announcing Darcy's engagement to Bobby. Her heart dropped when she lip read those words. How could he marry someone like Darcy?

----------

She felt better after shedding a few tears. Even though she loved him, she wasn't going to spend the rest of her life pining away for someone who didn't love her she decided as she changed into more comfortable clothes. She would get over it—she hoped.

Maybe a movie would take her mind off Bobby. Settling down on the sofa, she grabbed the remote and a pillow when she noticed the light on her Blackberry flashing.

"Hello?"

"_Sue, it's Bobby," _scrolled across the little screen. "_Open the door."_

She stiffened, "No! Go away. I don't want to see you."

"_I need to see you…to talk to you."_

"I said go away!" she said firmly.

"_If you don't open this door, I'll break it down!"_ he warned.

"Don't you dare, Bobby Manning!" she hissed. Shutting her phone with a snap, she strode angrily to the door and jerked it open.

-----

After leaving Darcy, Bobby headed towards the direction of Myles and Lucy. They were standing, ready to leave.

"Wait up, mates," he called urgently, halting their departure. "I need to talk to Sue...to explain. Do you know where she was going?"

"Don't you think you've caused her enough trouble as it?" berated Lucy in a low voice. "She can't eat, she can't sleep, and it's all because of you!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said shaking his head. "But I need to talk to her. It's urgent."

"What's so important that it can't wait until tomorrow?" Myles asked.

"She's hurt," Bobby explained. "Darcy said something that Sue completely misinterpreted. I have to make her understand."

"Understand what?" demanded Lucy.

"That until two days ago, my blasted stupidity prevented me from realizing I'm in love with her!" he said earnestly.

Lucy stopped, taken aback at the fervor in his statement. She looked at Myles.

"Such honesty should be rewarded," Myles remarked to Lucy.

Lucy relented. "She said she had a headache so she asked Dan to take her home."

"Thanks," he said hurriedly and rushed off.

Lucy faced Myles. "And how is he going to get into the apartment to talk to her? She won't be able to hear him knock and Levi's at Charley's for the night."

"Mr. Manning looks like a smart man. He'll figure a way. Where there's a will, there's a way," Myles assured her. "If not, we may be getting a call from the police saying they're holding someone for breaking and entering." He looked at Lucy. "Now that Sue's taken care of, do you think you could spare some of that attention for us? We do have a room booked here for the night, you know," he smiled suggestively.

"And I have the perfect nightgown for you to see," she replied in kind.

"Ooo, Miss Dotson," he grinned appreciatively. "I can't wait."

----------

A frustrated Bobby Manning stood outside Sue's apartment. He realized the moment he raised his hand to knock on the door, that it would be futile. Sue wouldn't be able to hear him. Fuming, he looked around thinking how to get in. Breaking down the door seemed a little drastic but if that's what it took to see her, that's what he'd do.

He was seriously contemplating doing just that when his cell went off—wrong number. However, it gave him an idea. Praying, he punched in Sue's number for her Blackberry and hoped she'd answer.

"C'mon, c'mon," he urged. "Pick up the phone." Just as he was about to hang up, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Sue, it's Bobby," he coaxed. "Open the door."

"No! Go away!" He could hear the determination in her voice. "I don't want to see you!"

"I need to see you," he pleaded, "to talk to you."

"Go away!'" she repeated

In desperation he warned her, "If you don't open this door, I'll break it down!"

"Don't you dare, Bobby Manning!"

The door was yanked open and an angry Sue stood there. "I said, 'Go… "

Her words were cut off when Bobby swept her into his arms to kiss her. For a second she responded to his kiss, then struggled to push him away.

"Go away!" she ordered as she retreated into the room breathing heavily. The kiss had affected her more than she was willing to admit.

"NO!" he said adamantly as he stepped into the room and slammed the door behind him. "Not until you listen to what I have to say!"

The pair stood facing each other. She had every right to be upset but he could also see the hurt in her eyes. It tore at his heart. He changed his tactics and tried to speak calmly.

"The past four days have been the most miserable ones of my life," he said quietly. "I can't live without you."

"How can I believe you after what Darcy said?" she demanded wanting to trust him but afraid to.

"I never said anything of those things to her," he protested. "As far as I'm concerned, it's pure, unadulterated rubbish."

"Why would she say you said those things?"

"Because she must've figured out that I didn't love her any more. I'm in love with you."

"What?" she asked incredulously, her anger disappearing.

"I fell in love with you before I ever met you." He looked at her to make sure she understood.

"Me?" she whispered in disbelief.

He nodded. "Jack asked why was I more upset about seeing you with Dan at lunch than I was about my decision to break up with Darcy. After spending a sleepless night tossing and turning, the dimness of my poor addled brain cleared and I realized the reason I was upset is because you have become a very important part of my life. I need my daily dose of sunshine to stay chipper and that sunshine is you," he smiled.

"When did you intend to tell Darcy?"

"Tonight. I planned to end our relationship after the benefit. Her unspeakable meanness towards you just precipitated the break up a few hours earlier."

She blinked her eyes rapidly trying to a absorb everything Bobby was saying. He loved her—not Darcy.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" he asked softly as he put an arm around her drawing her closer while his slender fingers caressed her face.

Sue stood very still at his touch as her heart beat faster.

"I love you, Sue," he whispered, "truly, madly, deeply. Marry me."

His eyes swept her face, then slowly, he bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. At first resistant, Sue's lips responded as her arms wrapped around his neck. Drawing her even closer, the kiss deepened until they had to break apart to breathe.

Pulling away so she could read his lips, he gently stroked her face. "If anyone had told me you could fall in love with a voice, I would have thought that person a complete idiot. But that's what happened. The more we chatted, the more I got to know you. And each time you stole a bit of my heart until there was only room for you. When I finally met you, I couldn't believe my incredible luck that you were even lovelier in person than I had imagined."

Sue's face flushed with pleasure.

Bobby laughed softly. "Jack and Tara knew I'd fallen in love with you even then. It took me a little longer to realize it," he shared.

"I think I fell in love with you that night we baby sat Josh and Megan," she admitted. "The way you spoke to Megan when Josh and I won that game, convinced me how special you are."

"Jack called me dense," he said ruefully.

"Well, I would've agreed with him if you married Darcy," she teased.

"Is that the way you speak about the man you intend to marry?" He frowned at her. "You are marrying me, aren't you?"

"I don't think I have much choice," she told him.

He looked at her with a perplexed expression.

"I can't sleep, I can't eat, and I've been absolutely miserable for the past four days. Lucy tells me those are the classic signs of being in love," she said solemnly with a twinkle in her eye.

"What's the treatment?" he asked pulling her closer.

"Only one known cure," she said softly as she drew him down to kiss him. "To be with the person you love—and that's you, Bobby. I love you."

----------


	21. Chapter 21

The Right Touch

Chapter 21

Rating: K+ for the barest of innuendo

Disclaimers: The usual stuff—not mine although Megan and Josh are.

A/N: The journey is almost its end for our couple in this story. Thank you everyone for coming along and sharing the experience. There is a short epilogue to follow.

----------

Late Sunday Morning

"Do you think Sue let Bobby in?" asked Lucy opening the door to the apartment.

"Well," said Myles as he spotted an evening coat on the floor, "if she didn't, this may be the first time someone broke into a place to leave a tuxedo jacket." He picked it up to place it neatly on the arm of the sofa.

Lucy dangled a bow tie from her finger tips. "I think we need to go out and come back later."

Before they could, the door to Sue's bedroom opened. Bobby and Sue came out smiling, his arm around her. "I need to find my shoes," he told her. "We'll go to my place and then..." He stopped when he realized they weren't alone.

"Perhaps you mean these?" asked Myles pointing to a pair by the coffee table.

"Uh, thanks," said Bobby. He quickly retrieved his shoes and slipped them on. As he straightened up, he began buttoning his shirt.

"Hi!" said Sue waving awkwardly at her two friends. She was already dressed in casual clothes. "Bobby and I were just on our way to get Levi."

"I see," remarked Lucy enjoying the sight of her roommate's embarrassed but happy face.

Bobby turned to Sue. "Jack says the same thing—often," he commented.

"He does?"

"He does. He says he does it when I'm being particularly dense." He faced Lucy. "And what does 'I see' mean in this instance?"

"It means we see you were able to have that talk with Sue after all," replied Lucy. "How did you get in? The door looks okay."

"I called her on her Blackberry."

Myles nudged Lucy. "See? I told you he'd solve that problem."

"We take it everything is fine between the two of you? Communication problems cleared up?"

"All problems cleared up. Couldn't be better," smiled Bobby giving Sue's hand a squeeze. "In fact, you can be the first to congratulate us. Sue has said yes." He flashed a dazzling smile at her.

Lucy and Myles exchanged confused looks.

"Yes to what exactly?" asked Lucy.

"We're getting married," Sue said simply.

"What!" exclaimed Lucy incredulously.

"Married," repeated Bobby. "I may be dense but I'm not stupid. I've got her and I'm not letting her out of my life." He grinned broadly. Sue smiled as she leaned against him, happier than she ever thought possible.

"Myles…Myles, say something," demanded Lucy as one hand clutched his arm. "They can't…they just…it's too fast!" she protested.

"Smart move," complimented Myles extending his hand to Bobby. "Now, if you could convince Lucy to marry me sooner than later, I'll provide the flowers for your wedding gratis!"

Lucy's mouth opened in astonishment at Myles' approval, then snapped shut at the look of happiness on her friend's face.

"Are you sure?"

"Very," Sue answered. "I feel as good about this as the day we decided to open The Right Touch."

"In that case, I couldn't be happier for the both of you," Lucy remarked. She gave a hug to Sue and turned to Bobby.

"If you ever do anything to make her unhappy, you'll have to answer to me," she warned him.

"Understood," replied Bobby, grateful Sue had such a good friend. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a promise we'd like to keep."

----------

"Good catch!" Jack praised Josh. "Now throw it to me—right here," he called out smacking the center of his glove. His aim off, Jack's arm flashed out to snagged the errant ball. Jack tossed it back. "Try it again."

Instead of throwing the ball back, Josh started waving with a big smile on his face. Jack turned to see Tara coming out of the sliding door followed by Megan, Bobby and Sue.

"Uncle Bobby!" he shouted running up to them.

Sue? Jack did a double-take as he watched his son hug the visitors. What was Bobby doing here with Sue? His sharp eyes noted they were holding hands. Something good must've happened by the look on their faces, he decided.

"Hey!" he greeted as the distance between them narrowed. ""What brings you to the Hudson home on this beautiful Sunday afternoon?"

"Well, we thought Megan and Josh might like to go to the Pizza Palace and help us celebrate with lunch and a rematch…that is, if their parents give their permission," began Bobby. "You're invited if you'd like to go."

Immediately, the two Hudson children were begging their parents to go.

"Celebrate what?" questioned Tara after sending the kids in to clean up.

Bobby glanced at Sue. "Sue and I decided we need to communicate on a daily basis." He grinned at his friends. Jack got the message.

"I see," he remarked with a matching grin.

"See?" Bobby said to Sue. "I told you he says that a lot to me."

"But in this case, you dope, it's because you did something right for a change," Jack retorted.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" asked an excited Tara. "You're together now?"

"We're planning on making it permanent," answered Bobby.

"Oh my God!" shrieked Tara throwing her arms around Bobby hugging him exuberantly. She then transferred her enthusiasm to Sue.

Grinning, Jack shook Bobby's hand as he clapped his shoulder. "Smart move," he smiled, unconsciously echoing Myles' sentiments.

"And all it took was the verbal kick in the pants the other day," Bobby responded. "Thanks, mate."

"Any time," Jack assured him.

----------

Evening

Bobby and Sue had spent a quiet evening at her place after the excitement and fun with the Hudsons. Once again, Sue and Josh had won to loud declarations by Bobby that technique had no place in the victory—it was purely luck. This time, knowing her brother would share his tickets with her no matter who won, Megan told her uncle to be a good sport and they'd try again next time.

When they arrived back at the apartment, Myles was ready to whisk Lucy away to dinner. "She's weakening," he shared conspiratorially with them. "I think she'll agree to set the date tonight. Wish me luck."

Bobby and Sue cuddled on the sofa watching _While You were Sleeping_ with closed captions.

"You'll have to get used to watching tv like this," warned Sue.

"Mmmm," murmured Bobby as he pulled her closer rubbing his cheek against her hair.

"We can only go to see movies with subtitles," she continued unaware of his response. He started to gently stroke her arm as he dropped light kisses on her head.

"We have a lot to learn about each other."

Bobby didn't answer as he concentrated on kissing a spot under her right ear.

"Bobby?" Sue questioned as she pulled away to see his lips. "Have you heard a word I've said?"

"Every word," he assured her as continued to rain kisses on her. For the briefest of moments, Sue contemplated continuing the conversation but gave in and wrapped her arms around Bobby.

"I think," said Bobby as he kissed her, "we're going to have a very good time getting to know each other but I already know one thing for sure."

"And that is?"

"I love you."

His eyes glowed with warmth as his love enveloped her.

"I love you, too."


	22. Chapter 22

The Right Touch

Epilogue

A/N1: I'm the type that always wants to know what happened next. Here's a wedding but perhaps not the one you expected. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did. I love Bobby and Sue together--ah, love!

A/N2: Thank you for all the reviews. And yes, Kimberly, I think it could be one of those Hallmark or Lifetime feel good movies—with Rick and Deanne, of course. Anybody knows anybody who knows anybody there?

----------

One year later

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony," the minister began.

Bobby and Sue smiled at each other recalling their own wedding nearly a year ago. Despite the concern of others about the brief time they'd known one another, neither Bobby nor Sue saw a reason to wait.

So, slightly more than a month after actually meeting, they were married in a small ceremony attended by their families and close friends. As promised, Myles had provided the flowers for the simple service held at the Hudson house. Megan was the flower girl with Jack as the best man and Lucy the maid of honor. Levi had done a good job as the ring bearer with Josh supervising.

And now a year later, Lucy was finally marrying Myles. A beaming groom waited patiently for his bride to come down the aisle in the church the Lelands had been attending for generations with his best man, Bobby, at his side. Sue preceded her friend down the aisle happiness shining in her eyes.

Smiling faces followed the bride and her mother down the aisle. Since her father had passed away several years ago, Lucy had insisted her mother be the one to give her away. She declared she didn't care what people thought—it was her wedding. Myles had agreed. He was so happy Lucy finally set the date that he would've agreed to anything. Well, anything he declared except doing the chicken dance at the reception.

Bobby's eyes sparkled as he looked at his wife. Wife. It was still hard to believe that he was married to Sue. It had been and continued to be a challenge to mesh their two worlds but those conflicts had more to do with being two independent people—male and female—rather than hearing and deaf. He had never been happier.

Sue's eyes moved from Bobby's to the little girl next to her. She and Bobby watched the Hudson children often. It was good practice for when they had their own, he declared. Besides, he reminded her, they owed Jack a huge debt of gratitude for helping Bobby realize his heart belonged to Sue.

Sue hugged to herself the secret she planned to share with Bobby after the wedding. A pregnancy kit indicated she was expecting and the doctor's visit yesterday confirmed it. In seven and a half months they would be parents themselves. With The Right Touch thriving and Bobby at her side, her world was perfect. And to think, she thought with a smile, it all began with a phone call.

Finis


End file.
